Outer Body
by Angelbloodlover
Summary: What's a woman to do when her entire life had been turned upside down? Dropped into the Pokémon world and transformed into a Legendary Pokémon, she must find her path in this chaotic world while dodging pokéballs left and right.
1. Prologue: When Life drops you Uncaringly

**Outer Body**

 **.**

 **.**

 _By Angelbloodlover_

.

~ "Be willing to be a beginner every single morning."  
―

Meister Eckhart

.

.

.

 **Prologue: When Life drops you Uncaringly**

* * *

Crystal-blue eyes shot open, followed by confusion as her eyes swept over the looming trees. There was a peaceful silence where she could hear the chirps of the birds, the crawling of the insects and the hurried footsteps of other animals. Her confusion increased and she leaned upwards, observing her surroundings with furrowed brows.

"...where the hell am I?"

This was neither her bed nor her room. It didn't even remotely look like her backyard or the woods near her house. Questions arose but no answers came up. Replaying yesterday's event, she came up blank and unsatisfied. She hadn't done a single thing, opting to stay cooped up in her room and read a book near her fireplace. There was no work, which meant no one to bother her.

Pinching the bridge of her nose, she froze in fear, feeling no nose but rather a wide and short snout. Her breathing became frantic and she observed the rest of her body, her eyes widening with each second.

Instead of a human body, she found short arms with three-fingered paws, large hind legs and strange paws instead of normal, _human_ feet. Minutes ticked by as her shock-induced state prevented anything from happening, but that soon dissolved into nothingness when suddenly a long, thin and pink tail appeared in her view, an avoid tip at the end of it.

A _blood-gurgling scream_ tore from her lips and she lost consciousness from this nightmare, hoping to God that once she woke up things would start to become normal.

.

.

Unfortunately, her nightmare didn't end and she woke up, screaming and cursing everything around her. Her breathing loud and ragged as her eyes swept everywhere, trying to find a solution for this madness.

Fat tears rolled down her cheeks and she started slapping herself back to reality, wishing herself back to her human body. Confused words spilt from her lips and she crumbled against a tree, curling up in a ball as weak cries left her bruised lips. She had bit them so hard until she tasted nothing but copper. Violent shivers wreaked her body and she was unable to stand up, and neither did she care, when she heard a loud creak of broken twigs, followed by hushed whispers. Though her entire body froze when she heard their words, despair and horror squeezing her heart.

"Holy _fuck?!_ " One of them, obviously male from the sound of it, cursed, "Is that what I think it is?!"

More gleeful chuckles followed thereafter and another shiver of fear coursed through her body. Her mind shouting at her to get the hell out of there, her instinct urging her to _fucking move._

The ground trembled slightly from their silt footsteps, trying not to startle her.

Shooting upwards, she deflected one of them and avoided another desperate grab. Her breathing became laboured and her increasing desperation was pushed back as her instincts took over. Her paws stumbled when she twirled out of another attempt at capturing her, her face hitting the ground violently. She could taste more blood, pained whimpers escaping her lips.

Grubby hands trapped her and she protested vehemently, her paws dangling uselessly in the air. Pleads for help echoed throughout the forest, but nothing appeared. No shining knight in armour. No one to save her. Alone and captured by some unfamiliar men in an unknown place while looking like some pink freak was not her cup of tea. Snarling at them, she started using her claws, watching with a pleased expression as trails of blood rolled down the cheeks of the menacing-looking man. Her pink tails swished back and forth, hitting the man furiously as her growls echoed through the forest.

"Don't let it escape!"

She cried out in pain when something heavy bludgeoned her head, followed by some sticky liquid, knowing for sure that her head was bleeding. Her vision was attacked by dark spots and unconsciousness was trying to encase her. She fought tooth and nails, using everything in her power to escape these mad men.

That was when everything changed- the air became tense and oppressed, an eerie quietness overtaking the entire forest as harsh winds swept over them. Black clouds blocked the sun, violent rain showers following thereafter. Thunder rumbled loudly, bolts of lightning hitting trees without any remorse.

Furious shouts tore through her lips and out of nowhere all the men were violently bulldozed _through_ trees, leaving her gaping in shock. Her eyes flickered to her glowing hands, a pink aura wrapped around her paws. Looking back at her attackers, she could see that they were bleeding profusely. Some of them weren't even _breathing._ Her breath hitched in her throat and she swallowed heavily, wide eyes searching. For what, she didn't know...

"...what kind of freak am I?" She whispered fearfully as her eyes moved back to the unconscious men. Or _corpses._

Triangular ears perked up when she heard more voices storming towards this place. Without another word, she tumbled forward, wanting to escape this nightmare. Only through sheer stubbornness did she even get away from them before she succumbed to darkness in a hidden tree trunk. Her only wish was that no one would be able to find her there until she recuperated. Tired, injured and scared, she fell in a deep slumber as her body curled up in a protective ball.

.

.

.

...

She awoke to the feeling of having been used as a punching bag. Her head throbbed, almost to the point of bursting open. Groaning weakly, she massaged her head and scrunched her nose when her fingers touched a dried substance, probably her blood. Tiredly, she looked around and inspected her secret base. Luck had been on her side when she had stumbled inside of the tree. Thankfully, no one had found her. Not even those poachers or whatever they were called. According to their reaction, she must have been transformed into some kind of expensive-looking creature. After racking her brains for all the animals that she knew, she couldn't think of a pink-coloured creature with a long tail.

It only left her with a pounding migraine. And millions of questions.

Glaring hatefully at the monstrosity known as her body, she wondered for the umpteenth time that day if she was in a coma or something. No matter what she tried, she couldn't get out of this never-ending nightmare.

She had pinched her arm several times, increasing the pressure as panic overtook her once again. Whatever this was, nightmare or not, in here her head was bleeding and pain was coursing throughout her body. She could feel, see, hear, smell and touch. Hope was diminishing with each second as fresh tears rolled down her cheeks. No matter her dry, puffy eyes, she kept crying while whispering for help.

...still no answer came forth and she was forced to accept her fate.

What use was there anymore in this despicable life, looking like some clownish freak with a _goddamned_ tail. Who would even accept her? The only people who wanted her were dead set on capturing her and do God knows what with her hide, fur or whatever.

Sighing quietly, her shoulders slumped down, "What's left to live _for...?_ "

She felt so defeated, feeling no hope whatsoever to get back to her _real body_. Who would even be able to help her?

Another sob escaped though her lips and she clenched her fist, wincing as the pain from her head wound increased. Another reminder where her hopes were shattered, reality rearing its ugly head. Her stormy, blue eye burned with a vengeance as she tried to think of a culprit. Who would do this to her?

Lips curling up in distaste, she forced her legs to carry her weight, ignoring the dizziness and black spots as she tumbled outside the tree trunk. Her fingers almost slipped when another bout of dizziness blurred her vision, tot the point of rendering her sightless. Swallowing heavily, she waited a few minutes as her vision trickled back to normalcy. That head wound of hers was dangerous and if she wanted to recover than she would have to find some help. But where the fuck would she find help in this godforsaken forest?

She wanted to scream, cry and cuss out everything but even that was starting to become repetitive. So many tears had been spilt and nothing had come from it. Why bother anymore? So, she settled for glaring at her surrounding, hoping to burn this place down. The only reason that she was willing to continue living, was to find the person who fucked her body up and perhaps find a solution for this supernatural transformation. Though murderous thoughts circled in her head and with another vicious smirk, she continued her path, hoping to find a river or someone willing to help. Someone who wouldn't attack or capture her...

With each step, agony coursed through her body. She ached everywhere and her head was on the verge of exploding but she endured. Her hate-filled mind and stubbornness pushed her beyond her abilities. It wasn't until she heard the sound of a streaming river that her heart skipped a beat, a tiny smile lighting her sour look. Pushing the bushes aside, she walked carefully towards the stream where she could clean up her wounds. No incoming danger near her but it wouldn't hurt to remain cautious.

By the time she arrived at her destination, her legs buckled down and she crumbled on the ground, closing her eyes when another searing pain shot through her body. Her fingers clawed against the ground as blackness blocked her sight once again.

" _Fuck_."

Shuddering breaths left her bruised lips as her suffering vanished for the umpteenth time that day. With that out of the way, she plunged her paws in the water and was about to clean her head wound- there was no other solution but this, no matter how unhygienic it was.

Her hands ceased moving when she saw something otherworldly.

Her eyes bulged out when she looked at her reflection, seeing something that she had never thought to be real. Horror and shock bitch-slapped her in the face again, leaving her a hyper-ventilating mess as her thoughts tried to find a solution for this. _Anything._ This couldn't be real, no matter what her rational mind was trying to convince her. She refused to believe this childish notion and started hitting her reflection, cursing her appearances out.

Why in Gods name was she turned into a fucking _Mew_ of all things?!


	2. Chapter 1: Clusterfucks and Confusion

**Outer Body**

 **.**

 **.**

 _By Angelbloodlover_

.

~ "Never hide things from hardcore thinkers. They get more aggravated, more provoked by confusion than the most painful truths."  
―

Criss Jami

.

.

.

 **Chapter 1: Clusterfucks and Confusion**

* * *

She was sulking.

Nothing short of brooding and wanting to kill every fluffy, adorable being in this world. There were enough cute things walking around, waiting to be maimed and used as a form of stress-relief.

No sympathy and empathy was left at this point, not after her _lovely_ surprise. Her being a Mew of all things. How utterly laughable. Such atrocious thoughts and yet, it was real. All of it. She had seen Pokémon hopping around the grass, swimming in the stream and soaring in the blue skies. Her frazzled mind had just been too tired to observe them, let alone recognise them.

She lived in the freaking Pokémon world.

How many times did she even question her sanity? Too many to count.

Glowering at another Rattata that dared to approach her, she smirked viciously when it squeaked and ran with its tail between its legs. _Good riddance_ , she thought darkly. Her actions may be cruel but she didn't need another damn reminder of being in this world. She wanted to be left alone to brood and plot the death of the person or thing that dared to transform her into a Pokémon off all things. Couldn't she be transformed into something humane? Was that too much to ask?

Why the Pokémon world though?

She remembered being swept by the Pokémon trend; trading Pokémon cards, playing with her game boy console and dominating the Pokémon world while catching 'em all. Still, it made no sense- nothing did anymore lately.

As if things weren't worse, her presence seemed to be like some kind of honey for the wild Pokémon, luring most of them towards her. She didn't have a freaking clue as to why her appearance here had sweetened them, only that it was creeping her out. Up to now, she had spotted Rattata, Pidgey, Pidgeotto, Oddish, Gloom, Bellsprout and many more. Some had tried to follow her until she outran them.

Things had never been easy the moment she had been dropped in this fictional world. But could it still count as fictional when everything felt so damn real?

She had- probably- killed people but that had been an act of self-defence. No way would she let herself be captured and sold like cattle.

For the hundredth time that day, she sighed tiredly as her mind started overthinking everything. Perhaps she should try finding a Pokémon professor like Professor Oak to help her out? She was certain that his love for Pokémon was nothing but the truth. Though, it couldn't be a bad thing to be wary of him. After all, every single person in this world would be boggled out of their mind by the presence of a Legendary Pokémon, let alone a Mew. Before she could do that, she had to learn in which region she had been dropped in. After all, there were more regions in this world. For all she knew, she could be in the Hoenn region.

Fortunately for her, she had all the time in the world. Besides, what was there left to do?

 _Nothing._

.

..

After counting they day, she found out that a week and half had already passed. Ever since then she had started her journey towards Pallet Town ( _hopefully!)_ , hoping to get help from the renowned professor.

All thanks to her childhood she had enough knowledge of this world to get her by. Imagine the horror if she didn't, she didn't even dare approaching those treacherous thoughts. It was just too horrendous to think of. To be helpless _and_ confused in this strange world would have been too much, even for her.

Though confusion was still evident in her mind, but that was more for the strange and supernatural transformation. Not because of this world's strangeness.

Her mind replayed the events of her near-capture where she had used her Pokémon powers to destroy the poachers. After knowing who she was, it had all made sense. The reason why they had been desperate was because of her status as a Legendary. She was glad that her hidden power had kick-started in her times of need but she didn't want to be helpless again. Not after witnessing her recent traumatising events.

So, she had opted to learn how to use her powers, no matter how much she detested the idea. It was still way better than getting injured.

Till now, all she was capable of was using her psychic powers to weakly push something away. That time where she had bulldozed those poachers had been during desperate times. It would take a lot of time and practice to get the same results. Time that she had plenty of now that she had been turned into Mew and dropped in the Pokémon world with no burden of work. Family was not something that she had the privilege of anymore. Not that she didn't have family, but she absolutely detested them after the death of her parents. Siblings weren't granted to her, being an only child.

She did have friends, but most of the time she opted to remain a recluse, wanting to read a good book. That didn't mean that she didn't socialise since she liked going out as well. Only that her preferences were leaning towards the bookish aspect.

Gently shaking her head, she focused back to her pink glowing hands, admiring the way her psychic powers ripped strands of grass out of the ground. Well, _most_ of it.

Next on her list would be her levitate (flying?) ability. Or her invisibility cloak. Still, she preferred learning how to fly instead of becoming invisible. Seriously, her feet were already killing her and she had been on the road for a week. This body was not adapted to travelling on foot. While her while her human body was. Hiking with her father had been favourite past-time and something that she had enjoyed immensely. Even now, in this weak body, she loved the forested area, observing everything with awe. She may be furious by her change but that didn't prevent her from feeling at peace with something that felt close to home.

Her poor feet would surely die out of usage because of her stubbornness. She shuddered to think of the rest of her journey. Frowning at that thought, she moved her concentration back to her psychic push, wanting to learn it as fast as possible since it could prove to be very useful in the future.

.

.

Frantic, crystal-blue eyes hid beneath a couple of bushes.

Within the safety of her mind, she cussed out her Mew-transformation. Couldn't she have been transformed into something _less_ desirable?!

Like a freaking _Pidgey._

Here she was again, hiding from some eager trainers after they had identified her. Not a second later and she was dodging pokéballs left and right, screaming bloody murder. Her annoyance for them had skyrocketed when they had sent their strongest Pokémon after her. Thankfully they had been occupied with each other, trying to put forth their claim on her while fighting each other.

Scowling fiercely, she pursed her snout and kept her breathing as quiet as possible. Maybe learning how to become unseen was better at this point instead of her levitating ability? To be fair, her skill with that was advancing much better than her psychic push. Perhaps she ought to divide her attention equally for both abilities? Women were said to be able to multi-task.

.

.

"Never again," she huffed out, after outrunning and half-levitating while using her weak psychic push against a raging Ursaring was not on her favourite list.

How she did survive that encounter would forever remain a mystery for her. She could only remember running for her life to the point where her entire surrounding had been blurred. Only the sound of her frantic-beating heart rang loud and clear in her head.

That stupid baby bear (Teddiursa) of hers had stumbled upon her, crying and injured because of a Mightyena attack. Her mother side had pushed aside her rational side and she had started treating the wounds, comforting the baby with soothing words. Thad had been when the mother bear had stumbled upon them, seeing red once her eyes settled on her injured baby. No matter how she tried calming down the mother, nothing had worked. In the end she had been forced to run, cursing the mother's aggressiveness and angering her more.

Screw that, she would leave all baby Pokémon alone. She didn't want to be mauled by vicious mothers.

Once she found a good spot to rest, she slumped down on the grass and laid down. This world may be a curse to her but she certainly did appreciate the beauty of life. Like the clear, blue skies or the smell of the forest. Everything was fresh and not polluted like her old world. Taking another deep breath, she allowed a tiny smile to appear on her face. She couldn't stay angry all the time, that was just too tiring and depressing.

Instead, she settled for pushing all thoughts of her strange situation to the back of her mind and focused on learning her new abilities. Just so she could survive the next mad encounter with raging Pokémon.

Ever since her unfortunate meeting with the trainers, she had been forced to enter the more dangerous areas where wild Pokémon resided. No need to push her luck any further. At least this way, she wouldn't be attacked by dozens of pokéballs, only the wild Pokémon. _At least Pokémon didn't try capturing you..._ Shivers racked her body thinking of being caught. That was an experience she'd rather avoid at all costs. Being forced to listen to every order of your trainer was not something she wanted for her future. Even if it already looked quite bleak and pathetic.

...the only bright side were her developing abilities and the therapeutic environment.

Along her way, she had found where she had been dropped, thanking this world for using English as the global language instead of Japanese or something else on their signs. English was good, English was familiar. Trying to learn a new language above finding a way out of this predicament would surely drive her mind crazy. Her drop had been somewhere near Fuchsia City, deep into the forested areas, which was also the reason why there were poachers in the first place. By now, she must be nearing the creepy Lavender Town, according to the finely-made signs on the path. _Ugh, ghosts, just what she needed._ She could only hope that they weren't lured in by her presence.

Things were already bad enough as they were.

Well, the last time she had seen the signs had been quite a long time ago since there were hardly, if ever, any signs in the less populated humane area. Hopefully she was still going the correct way. It would be such a bummer to be wrong after walking all those miles. Fortunately for her, she had no qualms about living in the wilderness. She had learned all the necessary skills from her father's camping travels.

He had made sure that no daughter of his would become a damsel in distress in a forest, squeaking about _bugs_. She couldn't help but thank his thoughtfulness to teach her how to make a fire or pick out edible fruits or berries. Though berries were so scarce, she found that a strange aspect. She had to look that up if she ever would have the chance.

But that didn't deter her in any way since she found enough food to keep her sustainable. And water had certainly been no problem. Everything in this world was clean and edible. More clean than back in her world. But being on the safe side could never hurt. After all, there were factories here as well that still violated the environment and polluted the skies and rivers while disturbing the habitat of many Pokémon.

.

.

Thankfully, she was in the Kanto region- at least luck was on her side this time.

.

.

.

After walking for another week, she had slumped down. Soreness was her best friend nowadays.

She groaned weakly when she massaged her abused paws. Levitating was getting better but the problem was in the fact that she couldn't remain in the air for longer than twenty minutes. She didn't know what she was doing wrong, remembering that Mew could fly all over the world to the point of abusing its powers.

Another groan escaped her lips and she tilted her head backwards, feeling the rough texture of the tree bark. Tiredly, she closed her eyes for a moment, relishing in the peaceful moment. Most of the Pokémon hadn't left her alone, even when she avoided entering their territory. She didn't care anymore, scaring them with a nasty glare or pushing them away with her psychic push. There were times when she had been successful in scaring them away...and times when she wasn't.

At least this way, she could apply to become the first Pokémon to run in a marathon. _If_ she had no way out of this predicament.

Fluttering her eyes open, she screeched in surprise when she came face-to-face with another set of identical blue eyes.


	3. Chapter 2: Strange Encounters!

**Outer Body**

 **.**

 **.**

 _By Angelbloodlover_

.

~ "The secret to humor is surprise."  
―

Aristotle

.

.

.

 **Chapter 2: Strange Encounters!**

* * *

" _Fuck!_ What's your damn problem!"

Glowering at the pink, identical creature, she clamped her hand on her chest. While trying to calm down her madly beating heart, she muttered out curses at the presence of _another_ Mew. How lovely. Just what she needed- more attention.

What godly being did she piss of to receive so _much love_?

" _Mew?_ " The creature tilted its head to the side, staring at her with shining sapphires.

She gulped at that look. It didn't make her feel safe at all. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Mew! Mew!"

Face-palming, she groaned quietly, "How am I supposed to understand you? I'm no Pokémon..."

Eyes wide as saucers, Mew's snout trembled, "...mew?"

That had been another shock to her. Even if she was a Pokémon, her mind was not. This meant that she couldn't speak nor understand any Pokémon. But that left the question whether humans could understand her in this form. When she noticed that Mew's eyes were starting to water, she started to panic. "No, please, don't cry!" She spoke hurriedly, waving her hands frantically.

"Mew! Mew! Ew!"

She sighed tiredly, shoulders slumping down. Maybe she ought to try using sign language?

"Did you notice my sudden presence?"

The Legendary, pink Pokémon bopped its head, tails swishing back and forth.

"Is that why you are here? Because of me?"

Another nod was her reply, along with its signature cry. Thankfully it wasn't sad anymore. Crying children or in this case Pokémon always left her feeling like she kicked a puppy. Looking around her, she noticed a lot of Pokémon poking their heads through the bushes or staring at her from the trees. Shivering at the feeling of being in the spotlight, she tried ignoring them. That was easier said than done, especially the Pidgey were creeping the hell out of her.

Rubbing her chin, she furrowed her non-existent brows, "Yes, I've noticed that a lot of Pokémon are strangely attracted to me. Up to now, I don't know if I should feel honoured or creeped out by that fact." With another glance at the prowling Pokémon in the shadows, she continued, "Well, since you're here and you're Legendary, could you perhaps help me transform back into my human body?"

"...mew?"

 _Fuck my life. How can I explain this without sounding like a mentally, sick person?_

She sat down and patted the spot opposite of her, smiling softly when Mew obeyed her, "You know what humans are, right?"

"Mew!" It bopped its head again, smiling brightly in understanding.

"Good, I used to be a human before I became a Mew. Do you follow me?"

The pink bipedal Pokémon frowned in confusion, "...mew?" Then, it pointed to me while waving its hands wildly, "Ew?"

Her mind was probably frazzled, attempting to decode the different kinds of "mew" and linking it to a certain word. "Good grief..." Not giving up since chances were non-existent that she would see Mew again. Better try everything in her power to make him understand. Lifting her index claw, she started again, "First, I was a human. Then," She clenched her fists and snapped them open, making Mew jump in fright, " _Poof._ I was a Pokémon. I don't know how or why?"

Mew jerked its head backwards, regarding her with sudden shrewd eyes. It pointed to me and then shook its head, "Mew... mew..."

She scratched her head when it started poking her, crying out in confusion when it noticed that she was real.

"Yes, I'm a Pokémon now. But I want to become human," came her serious statement.

Mew locked eyes with her, regarding her without it usual playfulness. Without any form of warning, it grabbed her hand as blackness wrapped itself around them. There was even no time to scream obscenities at the curious creature or prevent a Pokémon-kidnapping.

...why did she always get stuck with such strange encounters?

.

.

When she opened her eyes, she let out a sigh of relief and turned furious eyes towards Mew. "What was that for?"

The Pokémon gave her no answer and pulled her forward. She blinked her eyes when she noticed the different environment. Rocky edges were surrounding them and she gaped in disbelief when she spotted nothing but mountains. "Where in Gods name did you teleport us to?!"

She was tail-slapped in the face for her outrageous shot.

Sputtering in anger, she almost kicked the Pokémon in the legs but stopped when she caught sight of a crystal-like structure, protecting a yellow blur. _What the hell is that?!_

"Mew, what is that thing?"

Her only answer was a close-eyed smile from the mischievous Pokémon.

They seemed to be in a cave where blue, glowing crystal were hanging from the ceiling. No other Pokémon were seen, fortunately for her. How long that would last, she didn't know. Hopefully long enough until this crazy adventure with Mew would end.

All she had asked for was a way to revert her back into a human. And perhaps send her back to her world...?

She wasn't sure if the little creature had the ability to do so, but it was worth a shot. There was nothing to lose by asking. And who knows? Maybe she would be lucky and be back home before she knew it. A small smile lit up her face at that. That smile was soon replaced by an incredulous stare as Mew started singing, the song tugging at her heart and calming her down. She was about to close her eyes and enjoy the purity of it when suddenly the cave was lit by a golden glow.

Warmth poured inside of the chilly cave and she shivered at the contrast, jaws slacking as the crystalline cocoon started dissolving before her eyes. "... _wha_ -?"

No words could leave her lips as she stood there gaping like an idiot. Then, out of nowhere, she heard the cry of another Pokémon.

"Chi?"

She froze at that but calmed down when she saw the tiny, white, humanoid Pokémon. It had short, stubby legs and slightly longer arms with flaps on the underside, which gave the impression of long sleeves. On its belly, she spotted a curved seam, like it was knit. _Strange..._ Continuing with her observation, she noticed the wide-eyed look on its face with small, blue, triangular markings underneath the eyes. Three, large, yellow points were extended outwards, taking the shape of a star, or rather half of it. Blue tags were strapped on each point, looking more like tags. Its face was framed by a rounded extension, hanging from either side. Finally, two yellow drapes flowed from the back of the Pokémon, resembling a weird cape-like cloth.

It didn't seem harmful. But going from that logic, neither did Mew. A creature that could destroy the world if it wanted to. Her muscles cramped up and she took an involuntary step backwards when the creature locked its eyes on them, settling on the pink Pokémon. She could feel the raw power from the tiny, yellow blob. Frankly, it terrified her, even when it looked absolutely adorable beyond words.

The Pokémon cocked its head to the side, staring at her with its unnerving eyes. She shivered, hoping that this Pokémon wasn't affected by her.

"...chi? Chi!"

Mew started speaking to the recently-awakened creature, pointing wildly towards her.

At the meantime, she observed the two and trying to decipher their cute mewls. In the end nothing special happened, only a long conversation that didn't seem to cease. She plopped down on the ground, bored out her mind after listening to their squeaks and snickers.

.

.

.

Something shook her gently awake and she groggily opened her eyes to the sight of clear skies. She squealed when she noticed the other Pokémon near her as well, almost falling on her head. When did she even doze off?

"...what's going on here?"

Mew snickered loudly, earning itself a disapproving look from the human-turned-Pokémon. "That's certainly not funny."

"Chi!" The other Pokémon supplied with a bright smile, pointing towards her with its stubby legs. "Chi! Chi!"

She frowned her brows in confusion when one of its tags clipped off its head and floated in the air. The paper floated towards her, leaving her in another stupefied mess. To her surprise, unintelligible scribbles appeared on the blue tag, followed by another golden firework. Cries of surprise ripped through her lips as she shielded her eyes and scrambling away from the mad Pokémon.

Something pointy and hard collided with her head and she dropped unconscious, cursing her bad luck.

.

.

When consciousness kicked back in, she blinked her eyes open, remembering the pain her head. Astonished and creeped out, she touched the back of her head and froze when she felt soft, long strands of hair.

Her breathing increased, eyes starting to tear up, "...is this what I think it is?"

Curious eyes flickered to the rest of the cave, observing the two mischievous Pokémon sitting on the ground. They were munching on some berries while chirping happily. The moment they noticed her alert state, they stared.

She looked down to find _human_ arms and legs, "My God!" She cried out in sheer disbelief as she continued touching her face, feeling normal eyes, nose and lips, "I can't believe this!" More shouts of ecstasy left her lips, "I'm human!" Weakly, she stood up and stretched her legs, noticing that she felt well-rested, no feeling of soreness in her body. By now, she didn't give a fuck anymore.

Like a little girl, she twirled in happiness, screaming to the top of her lungs until she was hoarse and tired from all that pent-up excitement. Though, happiness rolled off her in waves as she calmed considerably down. Moving her attention back to the two Pokémon, she noticed that they smiled in joy at her reaction. Not knowing how to thank them, she walked up to them and engulfed them in a warm, gentle embrace, whispering words of gratitude. "... _thank you_ , from the bottom of my heart." She sniffed softly, trying not to burst in a crying mess after they had done so much for her.

They remained like that for a while- she cuddling these two Pokémon like a mother would.

Amusement swirled in her eyes when she saw their sleeping form, especially the yellow Pokémon looked exhausted from using his powers. It must have been another Legendary Pokémon, because no ordinary one could grant her deepest wish on the whim. And even that, had been thanks to Mew's presence and his sudden singing talent.

Her eyes softened and she pulled them closer to her, thanking the wish Pokémon for granting her clothes as well. It would have been humiliating and weird to say the least.

.

.

Once they woke up, she cooed at them, patting them lovingly, "Did you two sleep well?"

"Mew/Chi!"

She snorted at their over-joyed reply, looking like little pipsqueaks. "I'll take that as a 'yes'."

The two floated in the air and observed her with curious eyes with the occasional touch. Until, Chi, going from its cry, lifted something on her persona.

Confused, she regarded the sudden appearance of a necklace with a small pendant, taking the form of a grey, round stone. "When did that get here?" Her confusion increased when Chi pulled the necklace off her. Its eyes became focused, no playfulness evident. Then, to her shock, a warm, yellow glow cloaked her entire body, leaving her in disarray and trembling fear.

When the golden wisps vanished, her eyes widened when she noticed that she was back in her Mew-form.

"... _no_..." She whispered in disbelief, her heart heavy and tears already trickling down.

Nothing had changed. It was only a temporary solution- temporary happiness...


	4. Chapter 3: Consolation

**Outer Body**

 **.**

 **.**

 _By Angelbloodlover_

.

~ "No one ever told me that grief felt so like fear."  
―

C.S. Lewis, _**A Grief Observed**_

.

.

.

 **Chapter 3: Consolation**

* * *

She was numb, staring at the necklace around her neck.

Her normalcy depended on this measly thing with a fucking stone. Fresh tears blurred her vision and she clenched her fists, not caring that she looked like a pitiful, ungrateful human. For a moment, hope had made her drunk, only to have it shatter in front of her. What a cruel joke was this?

"...chi?"

She looked down when the wish Pokémon appeared in front of her, not wanting them to see her like this. Her humane appearance was nothing but a mirage of her old self, a fucking illusion, ready to disperse at any moment. Everything depended on that necklace and when it would break down, so would her transformation.

"Mew!"

Snapping her head up at that surprised cry, she gasped in incredulity when she noticed a horde of Pokémon blocking the entrance of the cave. "...oh my God..." Anger overtook her soft features and she snarled at them, "Get out of here! I'm not some kind of attraction in a fucking zoo!"

In unison, they all cocked their head to the side.

Hatred clouded her mind and she started throwing rocks at them, but it didn't deter them. It only made them squawk in indignation. After throwing a dozen rocks, she gave up and glared in distaste, wanting them to be gone.

"...mew?" The pink creature whispered quietly as it cowered in fear, hiding behind some rocks. Chi was trembling, doe-eyes large and shining with worry as it huddled close to the pink Pokémon.

She sniffed pathetically, standing up abruptly and cursing her weak body when black spots appeared in front of her. The familiarity left her cry-laughing like a lunatic. "How pathetic have I become? I'm becoming a raging freak and scaring off my only allies in this fucked-up world with my ugly personality." Covering her face, she turned around and cried like the child she was. Ungrateful and throwing temper-tantrums.

Throughout the cave, she heard the echoes of her pitiful cries.

By some stroke of luck, her fragile, cold heart warmed up. Disbelief coloured her eyes when she felt two sudden pressures against her legs. And looking down, she could easily confirm that Mew and Chi were leg-hugging her. That sight made her snort in amusement, eliciting more laughter after the two Pokémon smiled widely at her. It was like they were saying that they still accepted her, her raging self included. Crouching down on their eye-level, she caressed their heads, smiling weakly, "Thank you for cheering me up. Really, I wouldn't know what I would be doing without you two guys."

... _probably still abusing her paws and stuck in her Mew-form._

She turned her attention on Chi and nodded in gratitude, "Thank you for the necklace. At least this way I can try finding another method to return to my human form without any needed object."

Chi's face lit up like the sun, cheerful chirps coming from its lips.

Moving her attention to Mew, "And thank you for dragging me here, even if I did act quite rude." She knelt down and kissed them both on their forehead, giggling slightly when Mew started doing some acrobatic flips while Chi glowed like a star. Her attention shifted to her necklace and she clutched it tightly, not wanting to lose her last piece of sanity. She would surely lose all ounce of hope.

"Well," Standing up, she coughed quietly, earning their attention, "It seems that from here onward, our paths will be split up. I'm sure that you two would like to get on with your lives without my bothersome presence." ... _even if I wanted nothing but your companies._ She knew it was too much to ask from the two Legendaries. People from all around the world would flock towards them, trying to capture them. Team Rocket, Team Magma and Aqua. Team Galactic and more. It would be too selfish to request more things from them after they showed her such kindness.

Her consciousness wouldn't allow it either.

Ever since her childhood, her parents had raised her to be thankful of the kindness of people. And not to abuse it.

Biting her lips and blinking her eyes continuously to prevent more tears, she smiled brightly and looked at Mew, "You can drop me back to our previous location, Mew."

Mew and Chi shared a look. Together, they chirped in confusion and followed her until they stopped in front of her.

"Mew/Chi!"

She blinked her eyes in shock, sadness and loneliness pushed away for the moment. "What are you two doing?"

Mew started pointing to Chi's tags. It had two instead of three now.

Realisation dawned on her, eyes widening, "You mean I have two more wishes?"

Mew and Chi nodded in unison.

In the background, she could hear the shuffles of the many Pokémon. It was getting to the point of absurdity but by now she was just going with the flow. As long as they didn't try to attack her then she could care less if they stalked her. No matter how creepy it was.

"...that's actually awesome!" She stomped her feet continuously on the ground, laughing freely. Once her excitement died down, she turned bright blue eyes on Chi, "Can you send me back to my human world?" Even if her request seemed far-fetched for such a creature, she didn't want to think of the what-if's. Better be safe than sorry.

Chi pursed its lips and started glowing, only to have it end abruptly. "...chi?" Scrunching its eyes, it looked at her in shame, tears watering when its powers were unable to fulfil her second wish.

Smiling ruefully, she placed a comforting hand on its pointy head, "It's alright. Don't feel ashamed of yourself. I'm happy just being in my human form, though I do wonder how I look like here..."

"...chi, chi?"

With one scoop, she picked the saddened star Pokémon, cuddling it close to her and enjoying its happy squeal, "Of course, I still like you. Just because you couldn't grant my wish doesn't mean I'd go in a homicidal rage..." Her voice trailed off uncertainly when the entire cave was filled with loud sounds of protests, coming from every Pokémon in the vicinity.

She sweatdropped.

Mew dispersed the awkward moment and plopped down on her shoulders, happy squeals entering her ear shells as it hid behind a curtain of pink- " _What...pink?!_ "

.

.

.

After using up her second wish to change her pink hair into black, she had set out with two new friends towards professor Oak. She didn't care if it was stupid to use it for something like that but she absolutely _refused_ to walk around while looking like a walking bubblegum. No offence to Mew though.

Chi was forced to follow her until she finished the last wish and Mew... Frankly, she didn't know why Mew wanted to tag along with her. But she didn't stop the little pink rascal, feeling slightly safe with a strong, rare Pokémon like Mew.

...and really, it felt like being a Pokémon trainer. Something her childhood self had dreamed of for many nights.

Thankfully for them, Mew had teleported them back to her previous place. This meant that their walk had been shortened considerably. All the Pokémon from back in that cave had scattered in different directions after she had shooed them away. Having two tagging Pokémon with her was a handful, no need to increase it. After setting up some rules, she had told Mew to transform into a _less_ desirable Pokémon, like a Bulbasaur or Vulpix.

In the end, it had decided to become a Flareon, flames lighting their path and keeping them warm. While Chi hid on her shoulder, using her hair as a curtain to hide from.

This way, she wouldn't spark the interest of any villainous groups. Once she arrived in Pallet Town, she would have to make professor Oak promise not to say anything about the existence of her two friends. She was sure that they didn't like all the attention. There was a reason Mew was hardly seen, opting to remain invisible from the human eye. Chi had also lived its entire life in the mountainous areas. Crowding them over would traumatise them without a doubt.

What she did pick up was the fact that there were less stalking Pokémon creeping on her. It could have been because of the presence of her two friends. Whatever it was, she was left feeling much better now that there were less eyes set on her. Being ogled wasn't something she appreciated.

She stopped in front of another sign, pursing her lips, "It says that we would be arriving near Vermillion City."

And here she thought that she was getting closer to Lavender Town. Orientation had been her weakest point, but she was no beginner either. Normally, she would have been able to get to her destination without any difficulty.

"Oh well, perhaps we could find a short-cut to Pallet Town?"

Mew-Flareon yipped in agreement while Chi chirped quietly, trying not to attract any attention.

Along her way, she had met up some trainers who had requested to battle her after seeing Mew-Flareon. But she had refused the offer, stating that she wasn't a Pokémon trainer, only a traveller with friends. That had disappointed many of them. After all, Mew-Flareon's flames was radiating brightly, power rolling off in waves. It had left many trainers envious of her while some had approached her, asking her how she had raised such a beautiful Flareon.

She had been unable to come up with an answer, saying that they had been like this when she met them. Which was nothing but the truth.

Her brows scrunched up when she noticed another trainer walking towards her, his intent clear in his burning ruby-red eyes, "Excuse me. Would you like to battle?" The pokéball in his hand doubled in size, determination blazing in his eyes. There was a pumped up Pikachu on his shoulder, staring at her with narrowed eyes, confusion clear on its face. She ignored it whatsoever.

"I'm sorry, but I'm just a traveller..."

...and his entire composure crumbled. He stumbled in shock, looking at her like she had grown a second head. "...are you for real?!"

"Are you insulting me...?" She spoke in a low, dangerous voice. Mew-Flareon yipped in anger and even Chi was growling quietly. Even Pikachu face-palmed itself at his trainer's reckless behaviour with the opposite gender.

"No?"

Her eyebrow twitched in anger, "I'm leaving."

She left the rude young man, ignoring his loud calls. Increasing her pace, she hoped that he would lose interest and leave her alone. Alas, that wasn't the case. The stubborn fool followed her until she froze on the spot, seeing the idyllic landscape below them, her eyes going wide when she looked down on the port city from the high, green hills. The sight was absolutely mesmerising and had left her speechless.

Even the young man's annoying presence didn't deter her from enjoying it to its fullest.

His breathy whisper reached her ears, "It never stops being beautiful..."

"...and right you are."

Mew-Flareon had also quietened down, looking at everything with curious, large dark eyes. Her little friend on her shoulder gasped out in amazement, wide doe-eyes on the brimming city.

.

.

.

If she used enough imagination, she could probably burn him to death with her eyes.

"-and then I caught Pikachu-"

Perhaps she could use her third wish to take away his vocal cords?

"-even after many reprimands, Pik-"

She wanted to bash her head against something and die. But this mess had all been her fault and now she was stuck with _this creature of Hell_. All because she told him where she was heading to. How could she even know that this person was heading to Pallet Town as well?

"-then Team Rocket-"

She blinked her eyes twice and furrowed her brows, " _Wait_ , did you say Team Rocket? As in that evil organisation that steals Pokémon?"

"Huh?" He appeared slightly confused at her sudden interruption, but nodded, "Yeah, that one, I have fought them off too many times to count and still do at times."

My God, this person was a trouble-magnet. Better to ditch him before she would get swept in his mess as well.

"So, what you mean is that Team Rocket is constantly after you?"

Another bop of his head was his reply, along with Pikachu's angry battle-cry.

"Then, I'd rather not be around you. I don't want to gain their interest as well. Goodbye." Without any word, she walked off, ignoring his angry shout. She was really not in the mood to entertain that boy either. Besides, his presence scared Chi, even if Mew-Flareon actually liked him and allowed him to pet its fiery fur.

.

.

.

Ruby-red eyes turned into slits once the young woman was far enough.

"Pika..."

He nodded slowly, brows furrowed and lips pursed, "I know. I have noticed something off about her as well. Her and those Pokémon of hers, even if she constantly insisted that they weren't her Pokémon but her friends." Taking his PokéGear out from his pocket, he flipped it open and dialled the professor's number.

After some ringing, professor Oak picked up his phone, "Ah, Red, how are you doing? And how is your Pokédex coming along?"

"I'm doing good and so is my Pokédex. I've already caught new species coming from Hoenn. But, that's not why I'm calling, professor..." He trailed off, unsure how to tackle the mysterious girl without sounding like a love-sick puppy. Professor would never live him down if he worded it strangely. But his gut was telling him that there was something fishy going on.

"What did you want to talk about?"

After organising his sloppy thoughts, he decided that it couldn't hurt to say it, "Professor, do you have an appointment with a girl going by the name of-" His eyes widened as saucers when he remembered that they had never introduced each other's name. He refrained from bashing his head in and groaned at his own stupidity. "Shit."

The professor's stern voice reprimanded him in disapproval, " _Language, Red._ "

"I'm twenty years old, professor, not a ten-year old brat." He joked with a slight chuckle, inwardly screaming in frustration.

He heard a long sigh, followed by the heart laughter of his grand-father figure. "You're right, those years had passed in a blink. It makes me feel old to admit that." Another sad laugh, "Now, enough reminiscing of our past years. Why have you called, Red?"

"Right," His eyes flickered to his life-long companion and best friend, Pikachu, then back to the last seen place of the mystery girl, "I've met a girl on the road-" " _A girl?!_ Should we call the wedding planner?" The professor perked up in joy at that wonderful news, excitement lacing his voice, "That's wonderful news, Red! When will you introduce your girlfriend to your mother and I?"

Red sweatdropped at that. He had a feeling that things would escalate like this.

"Not a girlfriend. She said that she was on her way towards you. Though she didn't explain her motives for trying to meet you. It was all to suspicious, professor. She felt strange and those Pokémon of hers didn't feel like normal Pokémon... Even Pikachu was affected weirdly by her presence."

Sensing the seriousness of the young man, professor Oak listened intently as the young man recounted the beginning of their meeting until their departure, "I wouldn't be able to give you an answer until I meet this mysterious girl. Tell me, how does she look like so I don't mix her up with another girl. As you know I get many young trainers to my Pokémon lab for their own starters."

Red nodded absentmindedly, for a moment forgetting that he was on the phone, "She had waist-long, straight black hair and very peculiar blue eyes. Eyes that remind me of Mew... Does that sound weird to you?"

Professor Oak chuckled in amusement, "Only you would be able to compare a female to a Pokémon."

"Well, that was the reason why I decided to tag along with her, only to have her ditch me after I confessed that Team Rocket had been after me since my tenth. Perhaps boasting about that hadn't been such a smart move?"

"No," The wise, old man started, "Every sane person would distance itself from you."

"That's cowardly."

The professor rubbed his temple, "It's human nature, Red. Just like that girl- she didn't want to endanger her Pokémon by being near you. Well, that's what I think of it."

After finishing his conversation, Red decided to follow the girl. After all, they were going to the same place so she couldn't blame him if he kept popping up around her. Grinning evilly, he walked downward to the port city known as Vermillion.

.

.

.

"I'm sorry, but we can't let anyone in without their trainer ID." Nurse Joy looked apologetic at her.

She shook her head, waving her hands in front of her, "It's alright, nurse Joy. Rules are rules. I apologise for keeping you from your work." With that, she turned and left with a heavy heart.

Here she was in a beautiful, modern city with no money, lodgings or identification papers. It was a wonder she didn't have the police swarming around her.

Another long sigh escaped her lips and she kicked a pebble away as she sauntered around the city, ignoring the strange looks from many Pokémon. She was getting used to all the stares.

"Eon?"

Not wanting to worry her friends, she plastered a fake smile on her face, "Don't worry. I'll find us somewhere to stay the night." She groaned in annoyance when her eyes caught sight with the ruby-eyed young man from before. "Can I never have a moment of peace?"

"...chi?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry to wake you up, Chi..." She cooed gently, trying to avoid the attention of her stalker. It seemed that he was dead set on reaching her. Turning around a corner, she evaded the many people on her way, making sure that Mew-Flareon was with her and that Chi didn't fall off her shoulder. When she reached the harbour, her eyes widened when she saw a horde of Machop, Machoke and Machamp working there, alongside the sailors. Once they took notice of her presence, all Pokémon turned their head to stare creepily at her.

She shivered and quickly took another detour, bumping against some people and leaving them angry without any form of apology.

Finally, after shaking off the meddling boy, she sat down on the pavement, "Hopefully, he'll understand the meaning of leaving me alone, right Me- euuh, _Flareon..."_ When she tried looking for her dear friend, she found no flaming cat-like creature around her. Her eyes widened in panic, "Oh no! I lost Flareon!" Her attention shifted to Chi, "Chi, Flareon is gone!"

Her star-shaped Pokémon huddled closer to her neck, trying to remain unseen and lifted its yellow drape towards a direction, "Chi! Chi!"

"You want me to follow that direction?"

"Chi!" Impatience was clear, as was slight fear. Chi had always feared things unknown things or new places.

She ignored the imploring, curious gazes from many people and instead tried hiding her friends as much as possible. There was an angry huff and she could already envision the adorable, pouting look from Chi. Without any word, she sped forward, worry for her pink friend pushing her beyond her limits.

.

..

Red raised an eyebrow as his eyes locked with the majestic, fiery Pokémon. "So, why did you abandon your trainer?"

"Eon?"

His lips curled upwards and he crouched down, patting Flareon's shiny fur, "You're quite mischievous, you know?"

Flareon yipped brightly, purring in enjoyment at the attention it received.

"I don't think she'll be happy, in fact, by now I wager that she is driving herself sick with worry." He focused on his best friend, "Guess that's what she gets after being rude to us, right Pikachu?"

"Pika!"

He chuckled in amusement when Flareon crawled on his lap and closed its eyes. Though, why it decided to sleep on a stranger's lap, he didn't know. But he was deeming it a normality by now. After all, the things he had seen had been nothing but abnormalities after another.


	5. Chapter 4: Peculiar Friendship

**Vryheid** \- First of all, thank you for the review! Your remarks were very interesting and truthful- this is what I want in a review, so once again thanks. As for the plot of the story, all I can say is find out yourself and read it. I can't spoil too much for you now. Her "name" will be shown in this chapter. I've noticed that some of my sentences might sound weird, though I do read it two times or even three to be sure. I might need a beta-reader, but that takes centuries to find one. I've changed the story to T for now, but later in the story it might be upgraded to M.

Anyways, I like your profile name- in Dutch (Belgium) it means freedom. Thanks for the review and enjoy!

* * *

 **Outer Body**

 **.**

 **.**

 _By Angelbloodlover_

.

~ "The only thing more frustrating than slanderers is those foolish enough to listen to them."  
―

Criss Jami, _**Killosophy**_

.

.

.

 **Chapter 4: Peculiar Friendship**

* * *

After running for a long time and following Chi's directions, she had been quite spent. Her muscles ached and her tired bones were screaming at her. Stopping for a moment to catch her breath, she leaned down, hands on her knees as she gulped in sweet air. When she looked up, her eyes bulged out comically.

Shocked, worried crystal-blue eyes met twinkling ruby-red.

"So, have you come to apologise for your rude behaviour?"

She glowered at his remark, trying to refrain from saying more hurtful words. "What did you do to Flareon?"

He chuckled lightly, spreading his arms widely, "What can I say- some people or Pokémon crave my attention."

"Stop being such a damned brat." She fumed angrily, trying to keep her anger in check, but it was getting difficult with each word coming from the young man's lips.

"Flareon came up to me and decided to sleep on my lap. What did you expect me to do? Kick him away?"

She took a involuntarily step backwards at his icy tone, sending shivers up her spine. This person was much more dangerous that he showed. Huffing in defeat, she crossed her arms, "No, what kind of dumb answer is that?"

"Then, don't ask dumb questions, _girl,"_ came his retort.

 _Don't kill him. Don't kill him._ Anger management sure was good for the mind; inhale, exhale and repeat until calmed down.

"Fine, fine, I apologise for being rude." She spat out in annoyance, wanting to get it over with. Though ignoring his slightly smug look was hard, especially the satisfaction that glinted in his eyes. She crouched down in front of the young man, avoiding his penetrating gaze as she checked her friend over. Mew-Flareon seemed overly alright, as far as her observations went.

Her lips twitched at the adorable sight and she caressed the soft fur, admiring the smoothness of it.

"You look different when you smile instead of your usual scowl."

...there went her good mood. Couldn't he have been quiet for a few more seconds?

"You must be _very_ popular with the ladies," she spoke dryly, eyeing him in disinterest.

He sputtered in mortification, ignoring his Pikachu's loud snickers. "Same could be said about you."

"I'm not into women."

His cheeks flushed brightly, "That's not what I meant!" His loud screech woke up Mew-Flareon, earning another scowl from the blue-eyed woman.

"Way to go, Casanova..." She grumbled angrily, moving her attention to her friend, "You're a troublemaker, did you know that?"

"Flareon!"

.

.

Red observed the strange group, consisting of the peculiar woman, Flareon and a hidden Pokémon. He had been unable to discover the name of it, only the quiet chirps of "Chi". That wasn't enough for him to deduce the sort of Pokémon it could be and taking a guess was no solution. Another mystery among the many others that shrouded the group.

Thankfully, this time, he had introduced himself to the young woman, for which he had been made fun of. If there was a thing that he hated with a passion, it was to people mocking his name. His parents had named and he didn't stand for such ignorant behaviour. He was sure that she wouldn't try something like that again after showing her how much it displeased him.

Raine. What a strange name, but still fitting for her persona.

"Red, I can follow you to the Pokémon Center, I don't have a trainer ID..."

He furrowed his brows at that, "Normally you receive it when you leave home."

She looked to the side, cheeks flushed red from embarrassment. "Well, I didn't."

"Then, we'll head to the hotel. I'll pay for you, no worries," he added quickly, after seeing her with a saddened expression. How did this girl even survive without any form of money or ID?

Raine shook her head, about to protest that she didn't want to be treated like charity but the stubborn young man (teenager?) refused to budge. He was already leading her towards a youth hostel for travellers like them. He knew the owner from his exploring days in Kanto.

.

.

.

Raine. Raine Toussaint. What a strange name that she had picked out. She didn't know why she just didn't blurt out her real name. But something inside of her wanted it to remain secret, for now.

Glancing nervously to the black-haired Red, she felt uncomfortable and suspicious of his _real_ intent. After all these days in the wilderness, she had learnt to take care of herself. Then, he came out of nowhere and started spending _his_ money on her. A total stranger who he had met today. Even she wasn't that gullible. Unfortunately, the only thing that stopped her from running, was Mew's intuition. It seemed that Mew quite liked the boy, to the point where it became ridiculous.

She didn't know why. Could it be that the two had met each other before?

...hopefully not.

"We're here," Red voice snapped her back to reality. "It's a decent place that I had visited during my younger years with Pikachu here."

"Pi-ka-pi!"

Raine looked up and observed the hotel, going by the name of PokéHotel- so not original... Continuing with her observation, she noticed that it was built with white stones, reaching three storeys high. The windows were square-like with potted, blooming plants on the windowsills. Shimmering, blue curtains were draped to hide the sunlight. Ivy plants were crawling over most of the walls, orange flowers spread everywhere. On the front porch, there were more rosebushes, a simple path leading to the giant, oaken door.

It looked more like a cottage one would see in a dream. Yet, here she was experiencing it with her own eyes.

She was in awe at the beautiful, cosy hotel, already feeling at home. "This place is not decent, it's absolutely breath-taking!" Raine spoke up heatedly, feeling overly passionate for this well-built hotel that resembled more art than building.

Red grinned widely, nudging her in the side, "So you're more into houses than men it seems."

Shooting him a deadpanned look, "Was that supposed to be funny? I sincerely hope not."

He pouted childishly and decided to get inside since everyone seemed to be too tired to be coherent at this time of the day. It was nearing one am in the morning. Pikachu was dozing off, Flareon was being held by Raine, along with her, still remaining mystery Pokémon. When Red saw the owner of the hotel, he smiled widely, tiredness forgotten in the face of an old friend, "Ah, John! How good to see you!"

Raine stood on the side, on the verge of dropping on the ground and sleeping there. Her eyes drooped constantly and she was holding Mew-Flareon, which wasn't an easy feat at all. Blinking her drowsiness away, she forced her attention back to Red. Hopefully, they wouldn't reminisce too much because she didn't know how long she had before she'd get knocked out. The snores of her two friends weren't helping matter either, jealousy rearing its ugly head at that. They were so lucky that they were sleeping without a care in the world.

"So, this is Raine!"

She jerked her head in shock at that booming sound, almost toppling over if it weren't for Red's steady hands.

"Apologies for startling you," The bearded man spoke in a less active manner, "Nice to meet another friend of Red. It's a pleasure, young lady!"

"Likewise John," came her sleepy response.

He chuckled at that and handed Red a smell, silver key with a tag, the number seven inscribed in it. "Here, it seems that your little group are dead on their feet." Then, turning mischievous, he smirked knowingly, eyebrows moving up and down suggestively, "Red, you know our policy. Always stay safe when you do it." With another wink, he left the group, leaving Red sputtering and bumbling nonsense with flamed cheeks.

Raine could care less about that, wanting nothing but sleep. But when he still didn't move, she got quite angry at his dazed expression, "Come on, what are you? A virgin? Let's get moving."

In a robotic way, Red led the way, his body going on auto-pilot as he tried to remain stoic.

.

.

.

..

Raine opened her eyes and stretched out her arms, hearing the satisfied pop from her shoulders. Looking to her side, she saw Chi snuggled up to her chest, satisfied snores reaching her ears. Mew-Flareon was laid out on her bed, curled up in a ball and still in the land of dreams. A soft smile lit up her face at the sight of her friends, they really were the only two people in this world that had rescued her from insanity.

She pulled Chi closer to her and closed her eyes, enjoying the relaxing atmosphere. It was overtly quiet, save for the occasional stampede of the people who were walking downwards to grab some breakfast. Tilting her her head in Red's direction, she noticed that he was also in dreamland. Pikachu cuddled next to him.

The two seemed to have a strong bond together, just by the way they acted around each other.

Though, something about the two seemed oddly familiar but she didn't know what...

"...chi?"

Her amused, blue eyes flickered to her yawning friend, its adorable act earning him another firm snuggle against her average-developed size. "Why are you so cute?"

"Chi!" He shouted in indignation at being suffocated by her strange balls, tackling her with his yellow comet trails.

Unfortunately for the star-shaped Pokémon, Raine only giggled quietly, feeling overly giddy today. She couldn't help it, it had been such a long time ago that she had slept in a bed instead of the hard, rocky grounds. Her mood had skyrocketed and she was excited for today's events. Nothing could dampen her joyful mood. Before she could pepper the Pokémon with lots of kisses, Chi slipped out of her grasp.

Chi floated in the air, an angry pout evident on his face as he chirped in annoyance.

Leaning on her elbows, she settled her chin on her hand palms, eyeing the yellow oddball fondly, "I can't help it that you're _too_ adorable."

Chi's answer was another slap with its, sudden, lengthened drapes.

She raised her eyebrow incredulously, "Did you just bitch-slap me?" Her incredulity increased when Chi nodded smugly,

Their playful banter was interrupted by a sudden robotic voice, scaring Chi back to her side. Raine turned her head to the owner of that voice and found Red awake with large, comical eyes as it stared down at his Pokédex. She frowned at his rudeness but perked up in interest when the Pokédex started summing up the information about Chi.

"Jirachi, the Steel/Psychic type Pokémon. Legend states that Jirachi will make true any wish that people desire when it awakens. Jirachi will only awaken from its sleep of a thousand years during the Millennium Comet that comes every thousand years or when it is sung to in a voice of purity. While it sleeps, a tough crystalline shell envelops the body to protect it from enemies. If this Pokémon senses danger, it will fight without awakening."

Raine shifted her curious eyes back to Jirachi, cocking her head to the side, "So, your real name is Jirachi?"

Jirachi bopped its head enthusiastically, "Ji!"

"Wait, so you want to tell me that you didn't know the name of your Pokémon?" Red's voice spoke in disbelief.

She narrowed her eyes in slits, trying to keep her temped her in check since he had been generous enough by spending money on her. "First of all, that was rude of you to aim your Pokédex on Chi without its consent. Secondly, if you ever tell another soul of my friend's existence I _will_ hang, drawn and quarter you. Understood?" Her voice was icy, to the point that it could freeze over an entire ocean. But no one could deny the amount of love Raine had for Jirachi.

Red gulped in fear, "Of c-ourse. I've noticed that Jirachi is quite the shy Pokémon." He turned his attention back to Jirachi, observing the little wish Pokémon curiously, "My apologies for startling you. I was just interested since I had never encountered a Pokémon of your specie."

To his amazement, Jirachi gave him a little bop of its head, signalling that he was forgiven. Thankfully for him, this meant that Raine's scary persona vanished with it. He had always known that women could be scary, but Raine gave it a whole new meaning with her eerie, chilling voice. He certainly didn't want to invoke her anger. His eyes flitted back to her- _his_ \- clothes and his cheeks flamed up again. The thought that this woman was wearing his clothes was strangely arousing. Even when she wasn't wearing anything revealing, in fact, he could hardly see some skin, save for her tanned arms. She had borrowed a shirt and long pants, freshly washed. He was not some caveman, having no ounce of decency. He liked being clean.

Shaking his thoughts away, he shook Pikachu awake, scratching its red, electrical pouch gently. It earned him a purr of contentment, sending tiny shocks of lightning through his nerves.

.

.

Jirachi smiled widely, black eyes shining in happiness as it floated around the room. The nice trainer, Red, had given him a Togepi costume that fit him snugly. Giggles escaped its lips when he avoided Raine's hands, chirping in mischievousness.

"Chi, we really need to go now, we can play later." Dubious eyes regarded her with unbelief, "I promise."

With a pleased nod, Chi settled back in Raine's warm hands, enjoying the way she had Raine wrapped up around her finger.

Mew-Flareon looked with longing at Jirachi's comfortable spot, wishing that he could also drop its transformation but a promise was a promise.

.

After walking out of Vermillion City, Raine had decided to accompany Red to Pallet Town. She sincerely hoped that no Team Rocket would appear. Surely, for such a short amount of time no problem would arise... right?

Why did she feel as if shit was about to hit the fan?

"Red, are you sure that Team Rocket didn't attack you for the following week?"

Said trained settled his uncomfortable ruby orbs on her, "Positive. Don't worry, I'm sure they won't appear. What are the chances of that?" He guffawed in amusement, even if she didn't find anything funny about that. "Now, we'll take the Diglett's Cave back to Pewter City and from there on, we'll use the short-cuts to get back to Pallet Town. It shouldn't take us more than four days to reach professor Oak."

She nodded at that, satisfied that she had to survive four more days with him. Not that she disliked the boy, after knowing him she found him kind and outgoing, willing to help a stranger even when she had been nothing but rude to him. Someone like him was one of a kind person and she felt disappointed that at one point, they'd have to split up. It was for the best, the more time she spend with him, the harder it would be to walk away. Besides, Mew was getting annoyed at its lack of freedom and she felt guilty for that. Getting away from Red, meant that Mew could transform back and be its old, playful self.

"That's good," she spoke quietly, patting Chi's costumed Togepi with slight amusement. It had been rather thoughtful of Red to spend money on Chi. But one that she appreciated immensely. She wished that she could repay his kindness but she was penniless and had nothing of value, except for her magical amulet but that was not something she would give away easily.

Red cleared his throat, "May I ask why you want to speak to professor Oak? You don't have to answer if you don't want to..."

"It's something that I can't discuss. I don't feel comfortable talking about it." She looked away, staring forward as her mind swirled back to her traumatising days in her Mew-transformation.

"Oh," He spoke again, "That's alright. Everyone has his or her share of secrets. I'll respect your choice and won't pry any further."

That sounded like a promise. Raine eyed Red with confused eyes, wondering how such a fine young man existed in this world. His parents sure did an amazing job with raising him. She approved. "Thank you. I appreciate that, Red." Sending him a warm smile, she ignored his flushed look and stared at their path on route eleven. "And thank you for spending money on Jirachi. I'll promise that one day I'll pay you back for everything."

Red blinked his eyes at that sudden promise, noticing that she was quite serious about it. "You really don't have to, Raine. I'm glad I could help you out and seeing Jirachi so happy with such a small gift is the only payment I need."

Raine shook her head at that statement, "You are a strange person, Red. No person would spend money freely on a stranger."

"Then I'd rather be a strange person."

Chuckling softly, she dropped the conversation and trudged forward, enjoying Red's company, along with their Pokémon. Even Mew-Flareon looked happy with Red's treat, happily munching on it.

.

.

.

"Flareon, how are you feeling?"

She had noticed that its bubbly persona was diminishing by the second. The snacks that Red had given to Mew-Flareon had only brightened its mood temporarily. Her heart went out to her friend and she struggled with her choice, guilt eating her out from the inside. Turning to Red with blazing eyes, she gritted out angrily, "Red, I'll show you something that no one can know about it. Promise me that you won't tell a soul about Flareon's true appearance, just like you promised not to tell anyone about Chi."

Red became serious once he noticed the tense atmosphere, narrowed eyes observing the saddened Flareon. Its shiny fur had deteriorated to a murky orange, the majestic glow around the Pokémon having vanished completely. Knowing that the Pokémon was hurting, he nodded, "I promise not to tell a soul."

For some strange reason, Raine believed him.

Pleased with the promise, she crouched in front of Flareon, "Alright, you can transform back. I'm sorry for forcing you to remain like that. It wasn't my intention to hurt you, only to protect you from evil people."

Bright, pink light engulfed Mew-Flareon, rendering everyone blind.

Raine sighed out in relief when the light vanished, taking away Flareon's presence and replacing it with the more lively Mew. It flew around happily, chirping in joy at the feeling of freedom until it landed on Raine's shoulder. Nuzzling against her neck, she giggled in fondness, "It's good to see you as well." Looking back at Red, she chuckled mirthfully at his slack-jawed expression, eyes bulged out at the sight Mew.

"...wh-at...in...Arceus..name?" His mind was boggled out, brain fizzled out as he looked at the black-haired woman with not one, but two Legendary Pokémon. Like it was a normal occurrence.

Pinching the bridge of her nose with one hand, while keeping a firm grip on Chi with her other, she explained, "I met Mew when I was walking around the forested areas nears Fuchsia City. I befriended the little chipmunk and from then on Mew had decided to accompany me. Nothing special."

Red face-palmed at her last statement, "Nothing special..." Groaning in slight jealousy, he eyed Raine incredulously, "Having a Mew as your Pokémon is not what I would call _normal_ , Raine. In fact, many people, myself included, would die to capture one."

Her hackles rose at the word 'capture', Raine exploded in fury, "Mew is my friend! I didn't capture anything! It's _free_ to do what it wants to do!"

Involuntarily, the ruby-eyed trained took a step backward at her full-blown out rage. But there was a small part of him that admired Raine's passionate way of treating her Pokémon. "I apologise, I didn't mean anything untoward towards Mew, only that many people would like to capture one as well. It's how everything works in this world. Not that I would treat it badly or take away its freedom." He motioned towards the edgy Pikachu, sparks shooting from its cheeks, "Look at Pikachu. I haven't locked my friend up in a Pokéball, knowing that it didn't like being in there."

This made Raine calm down, but she kept wary, careful eyes on him, "Fine. But if you dare capturing either of my friends, I'll make you pay." Her eyes turned dark and there was hidden power buried within those crystal-blue eyes, "And believe me, _I will._ "

He shivered in unease, trying to keep his cool, "...I promise." Scooping the tense Pikachu in his arms, he tried calming down his friend, "C'me on, let's get moving." Before he could take a step, he stopped and turned back to the still-stiff Raine, "But first, we need to find something to hide Mew. The consequences of it would be horrendous." He set Pikachu down on the ground and placed his backpack on the ground, fumbling through his belongings and trying to find something to hide Mew's appearances.

Raine couldn't help the slight twitch of her lips, scratching Mew behind its cat-like ear as her little bubblegum friend floated next to her. She let out a chuckle when Red turned around with a small, blue cloak with a hood on it.

"It's not much but for now it will be enough until we reach professor Oak." He walked towards Mew and waited for its permission before he adorned the Legendary Pokémon with the cloak, a slight chuckle leaving his lips at the adorable sight.

"Mew looks like Superman," came Raine's strange comment.

Frowning in confusion, he turned his attention back to the mystery woman in question, "Who is Superman?"

Her eyes widened at his sharp words, "Euh, a hero who rescues innocents while wearing a cape?"

Why did she even sound unsure of herself. "...okay? Never heard of it." He dropped the subject, but didn't miss her sigh of relief at that. There really was something otherworldly about this woman, like she didn't belong here. He couldn't pinpoint it, nor could he question her after his promise but his gut was telling him that she just didn't _belong_. Pushing away his speculations about Raine, he stood up, backpack strapped on his back as they continued their journey back to Pallet Town.

Red was sure that they must look like a strange group. Mew certainly didn't help matters by floating around, cloak swirling behind itself as its loud chirps echoed around them.


	6. Chapter 5: Misplaced Soul

**Outer Body**

 **.**

 **.**

 _By Angelbloodlover_

.

~ "Words are easy, like the wind; Faithful friends are hard to find."  
―

William Shakespeare, **_The Passionate Pilgrim_**

.

.

.

 **Chapter 5: Misplaced Soul**

* * *

Raine stared at the dark, spooky cave, "...looks creepy."

"All caves look scary, thankfully Pikachu can use Flash to lit up the dark cave. At least this way we won't walk around blindly."

She breathed out in relief, not wanting to walk around in the Diglett's Cave in the dark. All those horror night's had been too much for her frazzled, poor mind. It didn't help her out either as her imagination ran wild, coming up with different scenarios where she died in cruel, bloody ways. Gulping quietly, she shuffled closer to Red's Pikachu, shooting Red a glowering look and daring him to say anything.

The cave was filled with many holes and would drive every person crazy, trying to find the exit of this damned place. Luck had been on her side, because Red knew the way. Besides there were signs as well, for the less experienced travellers. Still, not many people ventured through these caves, not deeming it safe enough.

"Mew, stay close to me," came her trembling voice. She cursed herself for becoming such a wimp when she had survived the wilderness as a Mew on her own. What was a measly, dark cave in comparison? Nothing.

Red suppressed snickering at Raine's current situation, enjoying the good show, "Let's go, Raine. We don't want to attract unsavoury attention, right?"

She eyed him with distaste, "The only Pokémon around here are obviously Diglett and Dugtrio. You ain't scaring me with your shit."

He raised his hands in self-defence, "I wasn't implying anything." Moving his attention on Pikachu's glowing eyes, he urged his friend to move on, "Let's go, Pikachu. I want to get out of this cave before nightfall."

Raine furrowed her brows when she heard the distinct sound of a digging sound. "Are those the Diglett and Dugtrio?"

"They come really in handy when you want to escape caves. Unfortunately, I don't have Diglett with me. It's back with professor Oak."

The digging sound tripled and Raine was getting uncomfortable as she picked out the light tremors throughout the cave. This didn't seem to be normal at all. "Red, what's goi- _Oof!_ " She fell on her behind when the light tremors turned into a full blown-out earthquake. Her eyes widened in saucers when she noticed the large cloud of sand coming their way. "Holy fuck!" She scooped Mew and Chi up and held them close to her while turning her back to the sandstorm. "Red, turn around and protect Pikac-" Her words died in her throat when she felt strong, masculine arms around her, followed by the sound of silence as darkness engulfed them.

Confused, she tried looking over her shoulders, only to stiffen when she felt Red's hot breath against her cheek. Deciding not to tempt Fate, she stayed in that position, uncomfortable but still grateful for his protection. Time ticked by until, finally, the darkness was lifted away thanks to Pikachu's use of Flash. The sudden sandstorm was gone, but the feeling of dread didn't.

"Red, I-" Her jaws dropped when she came eye-to-eye with an intimidating Aerodactyl, "...I..euhm, hi?"

Its answer was a loud, displeased screech and she took a few steps backwards, bumping against Red's chest.

"Aero, return," Red's strong, masculine voice was enough to make the giant beast of a Pokémon to obey immediately.

Awed at his exuding confidence, Raine stared at Red in a new light. "Your Pokémon obeyed you instantly."

He raised his eyebrow at that comment, "Why wouldn't they?"

"I...never mind. Let's get mo-" She groaned in irritation when the ground started quavering, "What _now_?!"

Her answer was met with the sight of hundreds of Diglett and Dugtrio, staring at them with such intense eyes that Raine feared for her life. She could hear the loud pounding of her heart as it threatened to burst her eardrums, sweat already matting her forehead and it certainly was not from the sudden increase of warmth. Fearful of this _pleasant_ surprise, she whispered to an equal, shocked Red, "We should run..." Mew and Jirachi were by now struggling against her grip, their protesting voices echoing through the narrow cave.

"Let's take slow steps, no need to anger them more."

Inwardly, Raine screamed in frustration, wondering why she was doomed to attract frenzied Pokémon. Though this was the first time that they were on the verge of attacking her.

"Mew, please, be quiet," she tried hushing the Pokémon, but unfortunately, Mew slapped her with its tail and slipped out of her grasp. "Shit! Mew, get back here!" Her playful friend chose a bad time to play around. With quick agility, she grabbed the long, pink tail and pulled Mew towards her.

That was when the horde of digging Pokémon _moved_.

Startled and freaked out of her mind, Raine tightened her grip on her friends and started running for her dear life. Red sprinting ahead of them, Pikachu clutched tightly against his chest. "Mew, stop squirming and don't you dare teleporting away from me!" She shouted in hysteria, trying to keep her pace with Red but he was just too fast for her. Cursing her weak body, she hoped that they didn't die because of little brown poop-like Pokémon. That had been something she had always linked them to, ever since she had been a child.

Their mad dash had earned them many scuffles and injuries against the rocky edges of the cave as it got narrower.

She had never ran like this before, adrenaline pumping through her veins as her breathing became short and irregular. Tiredness and the aches in her muscles were starting to slow her down and she almost stumbled on the hard ground if it weren't for her smooth move, correcting herself before she kissed the dirt.

"Raine, hurry! They are getting close to you!"

.

.

Red watched everything slow down as Raine got swallowed up by the crazy swarm of Diglett and Dugtrio. His eyes widened in fear, wanting nothing more but to turn back and rescue his newly-made friend, but he couldn't endanger the lives of his Pokémon. He shouted out her name, to no avail.

Bile threatened to rise and he pushed away the urge to throw up to the side, increasing his pace. His muscles strained because of the speed he was running in, but he ignored it. No Pokémon could help them out from this. He didn't have an Abra to teleport them outside. How could he know that something this mind-boggling would happen to them? This had never happened before in mankind's history.

Tears sprang in his eyes as his mind drifted back to Raine and he felt sick for abandoning her.

"...fuck!"

His attention shifted to the exit of the cave, light streaming inside of the cave. Pikachu stopped using Flash, its worried chirps frantic. Before he got engulfed in the madness, he leaped forward and exited the cave, stumbling and rolling on the hard ground. He heard Pikachu's loud cry of pain, followed by silence. His back hit a tree hard and he gasped in agony, pain shooting towards his body. Tired, covered in dust and having lost a friend, Red stood up on shaky legs. Coughing weakly, he limped towards his bloody Pikachu, worried eyes set on his motionless friend, "...Pikachu?"

He dropped on his knees, picking his little furball up with gentleness, "Buddy, wake up..." Soft sniffles left his lips as teardrops dripped on Pikachu. Blood was everywhere, the sight leaving him shocked and unable to think clearly. It was unlike anything he had seen before, not even Team Rocket's continuous attacks had rendered Pikachu a bloody pulp like now.

Red swallowed heavily, fear clawing at his heart as shaky fingers touched his sparky Pokémon, "C'me on, you p-romised that you would follow me until the end of my journey!" His voice became loud and desperate, "You _promised!_ "

His desperate attempts to wake up Pikachu was interrupted by a loud cry, followed by the sudden appearance of Raine, along with her two Pokémon.

.

.

Raine coughed weakly, groaning in pain, "Mew, Chi...? Red?" Looking around, she saw Mew floating towards Red. Chi was still in her arms, its black, worried eyes set on her face, "Did you teleport us away?"

"Chi!" Her little friend nodded, but moved its attention back to a crying Red.

She gasped in fright when her eyes locked with his hollow, lifeless eyes. "Red... where is Pikachu?"

He looked down, fresh tears rolling down his cheeks. The sight of Red crying like that made her feel guilty beyond words, knowing that it had been her fault that the Diglett and Dugtrio had been like that. Swallowing loudly, she stood up on trembling legs, adrenaline still pumping through her veins and walked towards the downed, bloody Pokémon.

The sight of Pikachu bleeding on the ground made her guilt increase even more, to the point where it became unbearable. Chi freed itself from her grasp and became pensive. Out of nowhere, Chi flew above Pikachu, its body glowing an ethereal white. It then let out a burst of light blue, sparkling lights, that rained down onto Pikachu's unmoving body.

Raine watched with mesmerising eyes as Pikachu's wounds started closing up before her eyes.

"Chi..." The voice sounded weak and tired, and when Raine snapped her attention back to her wishing Pokémon, her eyes widened when Chi fainted and almost dropped on the ground, if it weren't for Mew using his psychic powers to keep Chi afloat. Her eyes shone with worry as she cradled the unconscious Pokémon close to her heart, murmuring loving words. Mew looked equally worried as it placed a glowing paw on Jirachi's head, the soothing feeling engulfing the entire group as well.

Tiredness left her body, injuries healed and skin unmarred as Mew finished its work, smiling brightly at the tired group.

Red looked grateful, his eyes shining with undying gratitude, a weak smile etched on his face. "Thank you, Mew. Raine." He nodded at her, his worried red eyes moving from Jirachi to Pikachu. "We should probably fly to Pewter City to get them treated at the Pokémon Center." He took out one of his Pokéballs with shaky fingers, calling out to his friend Aero.

A red, streaming light took the form of Aerodactyl, a loud screeching echoing through the forest.

This place was deserted, not a soul to be found. Raine looked back to the cave, shivering when red, beady eyes stared at them.

"We should. Those Diglett and Dugtrio are still staring creepily, Red..."

Her companion stared at the cave with slight disdain, "Leave them. They aren't going to come out. But to be on the safe side, we should get out of here before one of them decides to be the first one to do so."

Cradling Chi and Pikachu close to her, she allowed Red to lift her up and set her on the back of Aerodactyl. He mounted the humongous beast as well, keeping firm hands on both of her sides as they ascended in the air, leaving the creepy cave behind them. While Mew enjoyed the flight with quiet contentment.

.

.

Raine stared at the ceiling, trying to keep herself in check instead of biting her inner cheek from worry.

After they had flown to Pewter City, Red had ushered her towards the Pokémon Center where nurse Joy and Chansey had taken Chi and Pikachu to the surgery room. Ever since then, they were waiting for any updates, the red light still gleaming while suspense was on the point of choking them. Worry and guilt were eating away her sanity, or whatever there was left over.

She couldn't think nor feel, her mind numb as she kept staring at a certain spot in the ceiling. Mew sat next to her, frown marring its face as it shot her worried looks.

Everything moved in a blur and Raine kept in her spot, secluding herself from the world. If she remained with her friends, she would only endanger them. Her presence caused most of the Pokémon to go in a frenzy, crazy mode, attacking everything on their path.

Swallowing the bile away, she hid her face behind curtains of black, hiding her tears away. Here she was in a hospital because of her fault while she had said the same words to Red. In fact, her presence was much more dangerous than Team Rocket. Such an imbalance and uncertainty shouldn't walk around other humans since she wasn't. Not even faking it would change that fact. She would never be normal again, no matter how much she dreamed, hoped, wished.

...she didn't belong anywhere.

..

.

Nurse Joy came out with a tired, relieved smile as Pikachu and Jirachi chirped happily, eyes shining with life. "Here are your friends. Please, take care of them."

"Thank you, nurse Joy!" Red shouted in relief, Mew settled on his shoulders. They had received many looks because of Mew's cloaked self but none had dared to question the true origins of the little mischievous Pokémon. Unfortunately for Jirachi, many trainers had snapped their Pokédex towards the wish Pokémon, the same information replaying loudly, sounding much more like a choir as voice mixed up.

Thankfully, nurse Joy and Chansey reprimanded all the trainers for scaring Jirachi after it had been injured.

Red glowered at everyone who dared to approach them thereafter, "It's alright, Chi. Let's get you back to Raine." He cradled the trembling Pokémon in his arms, shielding it away from the prying eyes. He was sure that Raine would go bat-shit crazy if she would see how much attention her little friend had received. He was only glad that Chi, Jirachi's dubbed nickname by Raine, didn't fear him anymore.

Blinking his eyes in worry, he started looking for Raine, checking everywhere and finding no black-haired, blue-eyed young female around the twenty.

"...Mew, have you seen Raine?" He whispered quietly, not wanting to alert anyone of another Legendary Pokémon.

"Ew?" It shook its head, the hood almost toppling off.

"Fuck." Turning back to nurse Joy, he started asking questions about his friend's whereabouts.

.

.

.

..

.

Darkness had crept upon the sky, stars shining beautifully as a few clouds floated lazily. Pewter City was surrounded by a comfortable silence, all lights vanished from every house. Most inhabitants must be sleeping by now in their comfortable bed.

Raine clenched her fists until they turned a deathly pale colour, jealousy swirling inside of her. No one had any problem, all left alone in their peaceful homes, having nothing to worry about. Only she was stuck in a mutated body, her misplaced soul stuck in this strange world. Closing her eyes, she turned another corner, increasing the distance from the Pokémon Center with each step that she took.

She thought about Mew and Jirachi as they tried to look for her. About Red and his Pikachu.

Loneliness and sorrow made it hard to breathe, her heart aching at the thought that she would never see them. But why would a freak like her have friend... like normal people...

Fresh tears rolled down her cheeks and she stopped walking, struggling with the decision to stick with her choice. Her presence would bring forth misery and pain to her companions. Hopefully, Red would take care of Mew and Jirachi, especially her wish Pokémon. It was easily startled and scared of new people and places. Chi would need more guidance than Mew.

With another heavy breath, she trudged forward, her inner thoughts in turmoil, eyes hardly focused.

Raine wiped her tears away and was about to take another step when she heard loud, masculine voices. Her attention moved to the drunk men, suspicion and wariness swirling in her blue eyes as she tried to remain inconspicuous. Thankfully, they were drunk, which meant slow movements and equally slow thoughts. Avoiding them was for the best. She turned around and walked in the opposite way, wanting to get away from the drunk men. Really, tempting Fate was not something she liked to do, even if it seemed like she was doing so. She stopped walking when she noticed a man staring her way.

Wide, blue eyes locked with another set of viridian-green. Cruelty shone clear in those orbs and the intention seemed everything but friendly.

Narrowing her eyes, she kept her fear in check, "Can I help you?"

Amused chuckles came from the giant of a man, muscles bulked and looking quite terrifying if she was to be honest. To her horror, more voices piped up behind her and she clenched her teeth, shifting her feet and getting ready to flee, if necessary. Which she was sure that it would be needed in a few seconds.

"While yes you can. How polite of you to ask!"

She shivered in disgust as his eyes leered over her body, feeling disgust creep up on her. "I'm not sure what you want but I have no time for you, nor your friends."

The man took a step towards her, his towering presence blocking the moon from her view. She decided that running would be the smartest choice. Shooting forward, she ducked the giant man as he tried to grab her. Freedom was almost close, she could even taste it.

...until grubby hands grabbed a tight hold of her black locks and _pulled._

Her body collided with hard, rocky muscles, sweaty hands clamped down on her mouth as the giant man lifted her up without a care in the world. His other friends cheered the brute on, some even having the nerve to whistle and cat-call. Anger and shame swelled inside of her and she turned furious eyes on the man, struggling against his vice-tight grip, wanting to claw his face.

"You remind me of a fierce kitten. I'll certainly enjoy playing with you."

Dread pooled in her stomach and she started calling upon her mysterious powers, concentrating hard with closed eyes.

To her increasing horror, she found that she could not summon anything. Her eyes widened in shock as fear overtook her pretty features. Wild trembles shot through her body and she started struggling for life, fearing for the worst as the men walked to the more secluded areas in pewter City. With it her chances of being rescued became almost non-existent. Deciding to embrace her inner animal, she bit hard into his hand until she drawled out blood.

She was dropped on the ground and thinking quickly, she rolled to the side, dodging the man's kick and stumbled upwards.

" _Fuck_ , grab the bitch before she gets away!"

Adrenaline pumping throughout her veins, Raine dodged another attempt of one of the men. Her insides were churning unpleasantly and she slapped another eager hand away. Burning, blue eyes glowered at the rest of the leering men as she tried to find an escape and keeping them on their toes. If she survived this encounter, she would purchase a sword or pistol, law be damned.

Mind on overdrive, she dashed towards the weakest-looking man, tackling him hard on the ground and slamming her fists on his face. Scrambling upwards, Raine ran towards the exit of the alley, ignoring the yells of outrage until she bumped against another masculine chest, muscles firmly locked in place. Horror seeped in her bones as she looked up to find stormy, icy blue eyes locked on her form. Her heart skipped a beat at that look, almost scaring the shit out of her. "Stay behind me," his oddly calm voice spoke up, the sound sending more shivers up her spine.

The mysterious man pushed her behind him, anger palpable in the air as he took one of his Pokéball from his belt, calling his Pokémon out with disturbing quietness. The tertiary evolution of Abra appeared, power rolling off it in waves as it pierced the drunken men with unimpressed eyes.

"Alakazam, use Hypnosis, followed by Dream Eater."

Raine clamped her mouth shut at his ruthlessness, her feet stuck in her place as she listened to the torturous screams and whimpers from her would-be rapists. Still, a part of her was chuckling in glee, satisfied with the outcome while another part of her was horrified.

"Good, now Teleport them to the Police Station with this letter."

"Kazam," its eyes glowed an eerie purple and the group of men vanished completely.

Smooth, baritone voice turned towards her, slight disdain evident in his eyes, "What kind of smart woman wanders alone at night?" He called back his Pokémon and stared at her with unimpressed eyes.

Raine furrowed her brows, "My reasons are none of your business, _stranger._ I'm grateful for your help but I must leave." Not wanting to hear any more insults, she walked away, shoulders hunched and hands still shaking. She really was a walking disaster. Her luck was toppling closer to dangerous rather than the good kind. One day, her heart wouldn't withstand all these traumatising events.

"Wait a moment. I'm not going to let you walk off in the dark, not after doing all the effort to save your sorry ass."

She whirled around in anger, eyeing the, begrudgingly admitted, handsome young man, "Listen here, I'm grateful for your help but insult me again and next time it'll be your sorry ass that would need help."

"Feisty," he commented casually, one hand in his pocket, "Now, you can say all you want, but I'm still stuck to you until your brain decides to work again."

Raine hissed in annoyance and raised her hand to slap him hard, only to have him stop her, fingers coiled around her wrist. She yelped at the sudden increase of pressure as the arrogant young man suddenly pushed her against a wall. His closeness made her squirm uncomfortable as his hot breath hit her cheeks, "You'd be stupid to disregard my help. Look around you and tell me that you would like to walk away from your only source of protection. It's your only fault for venturing without any Pokémon to protect you."

Avoiding his soul-piercing eyes, she looked around them, noticing that this place crawled with the unsavoury kind of people. They were all eyeing her like a slab of meat, leering eyes practically unclothing her. He was right, it would be downright suicidal to continue her recklessness.

Defeated, she looked to the side and nodded, "...fine."

He retreated backwards ad grabbed her elbow none too gently, "So you do have a few working brain cells."

She glowered at his remark, "Piss off, asshole."

"I wish I could. But it seems that I'm stuck with an ungrateful, reckless, brainless moron."

Trying to slap him again, she spat out insults when he grabbed both her arms, "Try to slap me again and I'll drop you with these men. See if you'd like that."

Raine froze at those ominous words and closed her eyes, hoping that the vicious man, unlike any white knight, wouldn't see her tears. It seemed the world got a kick out of her misery, dropping her in many dangerous situations. Was she to be treated like some dirt by every single person?

Broken and lifeless, she followed the man, not caring about the leering eyes.

.

.

.

.

Raine was dropped at the front door of the Pokémon Center, she could the lights shining from the windows and remembered the cosy atmosphere in the waiting room. When she turned around to spit out some insults, she found him to be gone. If she saw him next time, she would tackle him to the ground. That slobbering, arrogant, uncouth man. What right did he have to insult her after being traumatised? _!_

"Raine!" She stiffened when she heard Red's relieved voice, followed by the shouts of her Pokémon.

Cursing herself out for being weak and not running away, she turned around and plastered a smile on her face. That didn't even need faking since she really was happy to see them, her loneliness pushed back to the darkest corner of her mind. Leaving them a second time would become hard, she didn't know if she even dared venturing alone. Especially after the encounter with her almost-rapists.

Before she could utter a single word, she got group-tackled by everyone and any form of worry and insecurity left her. Sobs wreaked her body as she clutched Chi and Mew close to her, enjoying the protective embrace from Red as Pikachu nuzzled against her neck.

"I'm so sorry..."

 _For not leaving you, for endangering you all, for being selfish, for being weak, for so many things that I'll never be able to say..._


	7. Chapter 6: Meet Professor Oak

**Outer Body**

 **.**

 **.**

 _By Angelbloodlover_

.

~ "She was disappearing a little more each day, so thin, so frail, a wisp of smoke. One day she would surely vanish altogether, and there was no way to stop her."  
―

Alice Hoffman, **_Green Heart_**

.

.

.

 **Chapter 6: Meet Professor Oak**

* * *

After reuniting with her friends, they had flown the rest of the distance back to Pallet Town. Aerodactyl had been displeased by her presence but one look from Red quieted down any form of protest. Throughout the rest of the flight, she had noticed Red's intense gaze burning a hole through her head. Their closeness wasn't helping any matters either.

Fortunately for her, the distance from Pewter to Pallet Town wasn't that far when you were riding a giant fossil dragon. As they descended back to the safe ground, Raine breathed out in relief. If it weren't for Red's firm grip, she would be fearing for her life. Aerodactyl already disliked her and with one slight topple, it could send her flying to her death. Red helped her get down and called his Pokémon back to the safety of its Pokéball. Once she felt the ground with her own feet, she smiled softly and observed Pallet Town. It was already past nightfall and most people were sleeping in their beds. Everything was quiet and serene, giving off a tranquil feeling.

Ash Ketchum came from this little ol' town as well. Though her dislike for the ever ten year old boy had always been there. She just found it annoying that he never seemed to grow up as time flew by.

The immortal Pokémon trainer.

Now that she was thinking of Ash, Red seemed to look like an exact replica of him, except older, much more handsome and ruby-red eyes instead of the pitch-black.

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

She snapped back to reality when she noticed Red's uncomfortable look from her staring. "Sorry, was deep in my thoughts."

He scratched his cheek and looked away, murmuring some unintelligible words. Pikachu kept eyeing her strangely and Mew was poking everything on its path with enough curiousness to outlast a century.

Raine placed Chi on top of her head, enjoying its exuberant cry as it observed everything with careful eyes. His shy demeanour seemed to dissolve slowly on as it became much bolder in personality. That was a good thing as things didn't easily startle the little oddball like before. She started following Red as he informed them about his hometown, telling them little anecdotes about his youth with a person named Blue.

Before she knew it, they stopped in front of a large building, linked to a wide, vast land where many Pokémon were slumbering around.

To her annoyance, they all seemed to sense her, their eyes piercing her. Red raised an eyebrow at that, "...I've noticed that every Pokémon seemed to have such an reaction on you." His eyes became sharp and knowing, "Is that why you came to see the professor?"

Raine eyed him tiredly, "At first, they seemed friendly enough, but now it's like they want a piece of me. I don't understand it." _That, and also to find a method to get back to my body._

"Let's get you inside before they start lynching you," he joked lamely, earning himself a firm slap against her head.

.

.

Professor Oak had never thought in his entire life to meet not one, but two Legendary Pokémon. Even after a while, he still couldn't believe his eyes. His incredulous stare shifted back to Raine, the mysterious young woman whom Red had told him about. Her aura seemed different with otherworldly appearances, just like he had been told. He was sure that her looks caught lots of attention as well. Hopefully not the unwanted ones.

He had to act as professional as possible, but it was getting hard to quench his thirst for knowledge. The last sighting of Mew had been almost seven years ago when Red had fought against Mewtwo. Eyeing Mew with starry eyes, he clenched his fists and took a deep breath. _Stay calm. Rational. No need to scare it off..._

"...alright, let us get settled in. I'll bring some refreshments. Red, can you lead her to the back?"

"Sure, professor," Red answered with a bright grin. He looked much more comfortable around this place, having visited it plenty of times back when he was little.

Raine allowed Mew and Jirachi free reign, observing her little friends with amusement in her eyes as they played together with Pikachu. Her eyes flickered back to Red, noticing that he had been staring at her with intense eyes. "...Red?"

He blinked his eyes a few times and shook his head, "I was thinking," he started, "...about the reason as to why most Pokémon seemed to have a bad reaction to you. It feels like I'm missing a piece..." His intelligence never ceased to amaze her and she gulped uncomfortably as he led her to a set of expensive-looking couches. Sitting down, she tried changing the subject, but Red was persistent. "I think you're hiding something else, something that would explain everything."

Her eyebrow twitched in annoyance, "Red, remember the promise?"

"Yes, I do. But your safety is much more important!"

She jerked back against the couch, not expecting such a heated answer. It left her mind befuddled "...I...why do you care so much for a stranger?"

"Because I have seen that you were in need of a friend," came his calm voice, eyes softening at her confusion.

...well, there went her ability to speak. This person always left her speechless with his damned charisma. At times, she even wondered if he really was human. His personality seemed too good to be true.

"I know that you don't feel uncomfortable talking about it, but how would I be able to help you out if you don-" "Well, well, well, if it isn't Red- wait, it's _you!_ " Red perked up at that familiar voice while Raine convulsed in rage, her icy blue eyes moving to the arrogant, uncouth man from yesterday. Without another word, she stood up and walked towards him, eyes blazing furiously.

Instead of slapping him, something that he expected, she turned towards another sneaky, cowardly move. She firmly kicked him between his legs. Satisfaction curled up in her heart and she looked down at the crumbling, hissing young man, enjoying the way he grovelled at her feet. "Fucking bastard. I hope you rot in hell."

Red could only gape in shock at the scene in front of him as his best friend and rival, Blue, got kicked in balls by Raine.

.

.

.

...

Raine huffed in anger and looked at Red with betrayal in her eyes.

"C'me on, Raine. Don't be stubborn..."

"Stubborn, you say," narrowing her eyes, she poked him hard against his chest, "That bastard doesn't deserve an apology after the things he said! I'd rather eat my own shoes instead!"

Blue hissed at her, "I should've left you in that damned place!"

Her entire body shook with repressed anger, "...I am so through with you." She gritted through her teeth, fists clenched tightly against her sides.

Red held Raine back from being pummelled by Blue since he knew that his normally calm friend was on the verge of exploding. He had never seen his friend so worked up over a girl. Usually, he was charming them back to his bedroom but Raine seemed to despise his entire existence and he didn't know why. But it seemed that at one point they had met each other and had a rather unfortunate meeting.

"Guys, let's settle this calmly. Professor Oak won't like it if we destroy his precious laboratory."

He sweatdropped when Raine spat out some colourful words, words that would make the most foul-mouthed sailor blush. Cheeks aflame, he turned Raine to face him, "Enough, you're not a child." She quieted down, mouth agape as she stared at him. Satisfied, he focused on his grumbling friend, "Blue, you as well. Sit down and explain everything to me from the beginning."

Blue grinned viciously at the alarmed look of Raine, "There is nothing to explain. Your brainless friend here was walking in the more shady places of Pewter City. Of course, what happens to a lonesome girl walking after dark without a Pokémon to protect you?" He savoured her panicked look and decided to finish it with some bang. "If it weren't for me she would have been gang-raped by more than ten men." His voice became cruel, "And how did that bitch repay my kindness? By trying to slap me not once, but twice!"

Red gasped in shock, eyes shifting back to his trembling friend. No wonder she was wary of strangers and didn't trust anyone. "Raine, I-" Before he could finish his sentence, she shot forward like a rocket, tackling the surprised Blue to the ground and screaming out in madness and fury.

"You son of a bitch! I hate you!" She started clawing his face, hitting every inch of his goddamned pretty face and hoping that he would get scars. "How dare you word it differently and lie to my face?! You fucking basta-" Her words died down when Blue snapped from his stupor and changed their position. He grabbed her hands none too gently, pushing it above her head, using more force than necessary. He locked her legs with his and leaned towards her, his face dark as red trails ran down his face.

She glowered and stared at him with a fearless expression, "You're a sick sadistic son of a bi-" "Finish that sentence and my face will be the last thing you'll see."

"Fuck, you guys! Was this really necessary?!" Red exclaimed in shock as he pulled Blue away from Raine but he just didn't seem to budge. "Shit, Blue, get off her! What the hell has gotten into you?!"

"What will you do then? Finish what those fuckers started and failed at?"

Red screamed in frustration and tackled Blue to the side, toppling a vase over. It crashed down on the tiled floor, sending shards everywhere.

Raine stood up and dusted herself off, shooting daggers at the struggling Blue. "Every rabid dog needs a leash." She spat out in disgust at Blue, enjoying the way he glared darkly at her. "I pity all the poor souls who don't seem to see through your charming personality." Having enough of his revolting looks, she walked away, intent on finding Mew and Chi. Then, she needed to find the professor and get the hell out of here.

Pallet Town had never left her feeling so dreadful.

.

.

"That fucking bitch! I ought to snap her arrogant neck!"

Red dropped his head on his hands, groaning as Blue started visualising different ways of hurting Raine. "Please, can you drop it?"

"No! I will not!" Blue fumed in barely suppressed anger, ego bruised, "I should have let those bastards fuck the shit out of her and watch the scene!"

Having enough, he stood up, "That's it, I'm going to look for professor Oak. I can't stand your vulgar complaints." He tugged at his black locks in annoyance, "Don't do anything stupid." Red warned with narrowed eyes, "She has a Mew and a Jirachi."

Blue choked on his spit, unable to believe that the brainless bimbo had two fucking Legendary Pokémon, "Are you fucking kidding me?!"

"No, so stay away from her."

He left the shocked Blue behind, hoping that nothing bad would happen in his absence.

.

.

Raine cooed gently as she scratched Mew's ear, "Who is my cutie?"

"Mew!"

Chi giggled quietly, lazing on top of her head as it observed everything from above.

Pikachu had already left to find its trainer so they were alone in this giant lab. After she had found professor Oak, he had asked her to remain where she was with Mew and Chi, until he fetched her. And here she was, awaiting his arrival.

"...mew?" Her little friend piped up worriedly as a pink glow engulfed the three of them, a shimmering barrier erected.

Raine gasped in surprise, staring at Mew, "Mew, what are you doing?"

Mew started chirping out in a worried frenzy, pointing towards a hidden figure in the corner. Raising her eyebrows, she noticed that Blue was staring at her with dark, amused eyes. "So, Red was saying the truth. I didn't believe him when he told me that you had two Legendaries wrapped around your finger." He narrowed his eyes, "How you caught the attention of such strong and rare Pokémon is beyond me." He walked closer towards them and stopped in front of them, his eyes boring into hers.

She scooped her Pokémon closer to her, hiding them from Blue.

He noticed her movement and chuckled darkly, "How cute, thinking that I would attack you." Crouching down on eye-level, he smiled warmly, fake and no ounce of warmth evident in it. "Don't worry, I'm not into raging banshees." Interest piqued, he poked the barrier and cursed when lightning zapped him without remorse.

Mew and Chi growled angrily, their forms glowing with barely suppressed powers. Heavy tense pressure pressed onto them, leaving their breathing much more shallow. Raine didn't know what she was feeling, only that she was scared out of her mind. Blue just rubbed her in the wrong way.

"Tch. Stupid bitch." With that, he stood up and left.

The barrier dissolved and she allowed herself to breathe in relief, keeping her composure calm.

.

.

After a while, professor Oak sought her out and led her to his private office where no one would disturb them. Raine had sat down, explaining her current situation. Until, she came to the real deal. Her unsure eyes flickered to her amulet and back to the kind professor. "I...it would seem unreal but it is anything but. No matter how hard I wish it to be a dream, it isn't."

"Everything you told me earlier already left me shocked to the core. What else can you add besides Legenday Pokémon and dimension-travelling?"

She shivered as her fingers curled around the necklace, slowly taking it off as a bright lift engulfed her. Gone was her human body, instead another Mew stared at the gaping professor.

.

.

Professor Oak had heard quite some ridiculous stories but this one topped everything. And seeing it with his own eyes was not helping matters. He was rendered speechless by Raine's transformation into a Pokémon, and which one. None other than Mew. Now it made sense why the other Mew was travelling with her. It had felt the presence of another Mew and bonded with her.

But that still left the mystery of Jirachi, the wish Pokémon.

His eyes widened at the way Raine clutched her amulet, uncomfortable eyes locked with his. He was baffled that she still had the same, identical crystal-blue eyes. "...that amulet had been Jirachi's doing?"

She nodded sadly, shoulders hunched and expression grave, "...mew..."

The professor raised his eyebrows at that, wondering why Raine couldn't speak the human language. "Raine, I don't understand you. You sound the same like Mew."

Raine furrowed her brows, the expression weird on Mew's soft features, "Mew! Mew! Mew!" She stomped her feet in anger, tears leaking from her eyes as she motioned at her body with the necklace.

To his astonishment, Raine glowed brightly, pink covering every inch of her body as most objects in the room started floating in the air.

"...Raine, you need to calm down." He ducked when a pencil shot towards him. Gulping, he hid behind his desk. "Perhaps you should change back because I don't understand anything you say." Thankfully, Raine obeyed his command and donned the magical amulet around her neck, hiding it inside of her clothes. Without her transformation, her powers were removed and all his stuff clattered against the ground.

Sheepish and fearful of the outcome, she apologised, "I didn't know what overcame me..."

"It's quite a lot to take in." The professor started carefully, not wanting to give her hope too soon, "But first explain to me what you were saying back in your Mew transformation."

"Well, I've noticed that my powers are only available to me when I'm Mew. I can't use it when I'm in my human form. As for the amulet," Her voice trailed off, staring at the professor with saddened eyes, "...it's the only way to change into my human form. I received it after using my first wish from Jirachi."

Rubbing his chin, professor Oak stood up, "I had a feeling Jirachi would pop up soon." He dropped his hand back to his side and walked around his desk to come face-to-face with Raine, "Can I examine your necklace?"

Begrudgingly, she took out her necklace from under her clothes and allowed him to inspect it.

"Remarkable. This looks the same like an everstone, yet it isn't. An everstone doesn't allow a Pokémon to evolve or in your case, keeps the transformation at bay." He started speaking after an uncomfortable silence, "It shines with an ethereal glow unlike any everstone I have seen. The texture seems much more refined. This would need better equipment to examine it." Not wanting to disappoint her, he gently approached the subject, "Unfortunately, I don't have such equipment but I know someone who does."

He moved back to his desk and linked his hands together, eyeing the mysterious woman in front of him with awe, "I'll notify him of your special everstone but you will have to travel to Hoenn where you will meet up with Steven Stone. He is a famous stone collector and has recently graduated from the University of Rustboro as a geologist. He will be able to help you with the stone while I will contact my fellow colleagues to discuss your current situation." He raised his hand before he could interrupt her, "I won't reveal your name, don't worry about that. But there will come a time where you will have to expose your true identity."

She hugged her body tightly at that thought, hoping that it wouldn't be too soon. Because she sure as hell wasn't ready for that.

"...yes, professor."

"Good, now let me tell you how you will travel there..." She listened as the professor explained her new journey. Hope wasn't lost, she could still find it but a way to revert her transformation. And this Steven Stone seemed to be the first step in the right direction. The only thing she remembered him to be was the fact that he used to be Hoenn's Champion but stepped down from his position.

"Now with that out of the way, you told me that Pokémon become hostile towards you?" Professor continued.

Raine nodded, frustration clear in her voice, "At first, they were friendly towards me, even when they all flocked me. That changed after a while, it seems like each and every single Pokémon wants a piece of me."

The wise professor rubbed his chin and started formulating many hypothesises for Raine's unnatural situation. "Maybe the Pokémon sense that you are neither human nor Pokémon. It's even highly probable that they feel that you come from another dimension. Your appearance in this world is an unknown enigma, not on the level of being a paradox but more like you're disrupting the normal way of life. Transformation for a human had never been heard of. It doesn't even exist." He scratched his head when his thoughts swirled to the ever pokémaniac Bill, "...except for Bill but that had been more of a fluke than a real transformation."

Remembering that familiar name, she spoke up, "Isn't that the inventor of the storage system?"

"Hmm," He nodded, "The one and only." Shaking his thoughts about Bill away, he continued, "Since you're adamant about travelling alone, I'll give you something that will help you to keep the Pokémon calm." The professor walked away from her towards his storage room to get whatever object he needed. Raine heard a lot of noise coming from the room, things falling on the ground. "Aha! I found it!"

After some more grumbles and noises, the professor appeared dishevelled, lab coat in a disordered state and hair ruffled.

Squinting her eyes, she noticed that he was holding some kind of bell.

"This is called a soothe bell, the comforting chime of this bell calms the holder, making it friendly. But in this case, you'll wear it to calm down any Pokémon around you."

Raine smiled brightly, mentally crossing down her problem with the hostility of the Pokémon. "Thank you so much, professor Oak!"

He placed the bell on her hand, "Put this around your wrist or in your hair. As long as it's in a place where you can jiggle it, alright?"

She nodded hurriedly, putting the item away. "I don't know how I'll be able to repay you, professor..."

"Believe me, you already have." His eyes twinkled in amusement, "Having seen Mew and Jirachi is worth so much more than this simple bell. Besides, you even allowed me to take down some notes of your two companions, putting their info inside the Pokédex- _Oh!_ Just a second, I'll be right back!" Again, the professor vanished, leaving her bewildered and confused at his sudden departure.

He came back with more stuff in his arms, an excited gleam in his eyes, "I'm sure you'll find these interesting to have." He placed the items on his desk and scratched his cheek, soft chuckles escaping his lips, "...well, that's what I hope..."

Lips twitching upwards, she smiled softly at the professor, "...is that a Pokédex for me?"

His eyes softened at her gentle expression, reminding him so much of his own daughter. "Yes, I thought that you might need it on your journey. Besides, you might fill my Pokédex with more Legendary Pokémon. You seem to be attracting them like bees to flowers."

Raine giggled quietly at his lame joke, "I hope the soothing bell will keep them calm then or I will hold you responsible!"

"Sure, sure. Now, that's not the only thing that you'll need on your journey." He picked up one of the six Pokéballs. "I know you quite dislike them but they might come in handy. If you want to, you can ask the Pokémon permission for catching it. It's certainly an unorthodox way of catching them, but some people do it." Continuing with his explanation, he ticked the Pokégear, "This is the Pokégear, with it you can contact me. I've already added Red, professor Birch from Hoenn and Steven Stone in your contact list. You can also check the maps of Kanto, Johto and Hoenn on it. If you want the maps for Sinnoh, Unova and others, you'll have to update your Pokégear in the region itself. Next, we have your trainer ID," He opened the Pokégear, which seemed to have a wallet inside of it. Her face greeted her on the card, a smile tugged on her lips. "I've taken the time to add Mew and Jirachi on your list of Pokémon so you might be able to heal them in the Pokémon Center in case you need it."

Nodding at him in gratitude, she opened her mouth but he beat her to it.

"I'm not finished, dear." He reprimanded grandfatherly, "A backpack and a Pokémon belt will be necessary as well." Professor Oak started stuffing her new belongings in her black backpack, except for the belt, which he handed to her instead. Finally, his hand stopped on a stack of Pokédollars, "I know it's not much, but by getting Mew and Jirachi's DNA I had been able to finish quite a lot of research. In the name of science, I would like to give you some of compensation for your deeds."

She felt so warm by receiving all these stuff. Her, a complete stranger. Though, when the professor took out another Pokéball from his pocket, she arched her eyebrow, "Professor?"

"One more thing..." He grabbed her hand and placed the warm Pokéball in her palm, "This is my gift to you. Don't release the Pokémon until you're far away from here." A mischievous twinkle in his eyes reappeared, "I'm sure you will like the little fellow inside of it. It's also added to your list of Pokémon."

Shocked, grateful and loved, Raine engulfed the professor in a hug. "...thank you... I don't know what to say..."

Returning the embrace, the professor stroked her luscious black hair, marvelling at the soft texture, "Shh... everything will be alright, I promise you that I will do my best to help you out."

Trails of tears followed thereafter.

.

.

At first, Red had wanted to accompany her but she absolutely refused. Raine wanted to continue her journey with Mew and Jirachi alone. (Also, the mystery Pokémon in her Pokéball as well now.) This way she wouldn't have to rely on Red and become more independent. If this life would become hers then she damned well would do it without anyone's help.

Thus, here they were, both bidding each other goodbye and staring awkwardly.

They weren't friends yet, but neither were they strangers. Raine felt conflicted; hugging would be too intimate and weird while a handshake was too formal. Clearing her throat, she smiled warmly, deciding that this would be good as well, "Red, it was nice travelling with you. Thank you for everything. I hope we'll see each other again."

"Mew/Ji!" Her two Pokémon chorused together, waving to the duo wildly as they floated around them.

"Likewise Raine. I enjoyed our time together, even Pikachu did, right buddy?"

Pikachu eye-smiled, sending her the peace sign, "Pika-pika!"

With a satisfied nod, she turned around and walked away until another thought made her freeze in her tracks. "Right! Before I forget, Chi," She locked eyes with her wishing friend, "I want to use my last wish to get more money and pay Red back." Her eyes glinted slyly, "No, make it more. We need money to support our travels. Can you summon me one hundred thousand Pokédollars?"

Red stared at her with gaping jaws, eyes wide in sheer disbelief.

Chi tilted its head to the side and bopped its head wildly, chirping in happiness. The remaining tag floated above them and glowed brightly, leaving them temporary blind. When the light dispersed, lots of money appeared above Raine and dropped all on her, leaving her covered in bills.

She glared at her friends as they snickered at her unfortunate situation.

"Maybe you can swim out of it?" Red taunted with a crooked smirk, hand on his hip.


End file.
